If I Never Knew You
by LadyWriter15
Summary: AU. Andrea James is a simple modern girl when she is brought to England during the reign of Henry VIII. Her joruney is filled with love and a family she never expected but when that family is threatened is the love between her and Henry strong enough?
1. Chapter 1 Miracles Happen Maybe not

I remember my last days at home and wished that by some miracle I could go back. But it was wishing for a miracle that got me here. I wished for my life to be happier to have meaning, but now all I feel is complete emptiness. I was a normal eighteen year old girl living in 2009. I was a loner through and through because I always felt alone and felt no need to depend on others or a social life. I guess that when my eighteenth birthday had come this very morning that my grandmother gave me a small, old gold cross necklace with an engraving on the back, Miracles happen. I passed it off for nothing but I put it on none the less. That night when my party had become just a gathering for my parents and my sister's friends I ran not caring where I was going. When I was about a mile away I stopped and fell to my knees. I looked up to the stars and prayed for a miracle. What I got when I woke up the next morning was not something I expected. I was in a field and I was promptly kicked by a horse which hurt like hell. As I woke up I saw a bright white light.

"My lady what are we to do," a worried voice asked.

"Madge calm down all you did was scare a wild horse that kicked this poor lady in the head. Nothing more," another voice replied. I opened my eyes and groaned. I saw two women with their eyes glued on me.

"Are you all right," the one with the B around her neck asked. I inspected the B more closely and cursed very badly inside my mind. I was sitting in front of Anne Boleyn. A miracle I think not sending me back way before I was even born. Good going god.

"I think so but the room is still spinning," I replied.

"My lady do you know where you are," Anne asked. Judging by her appearance she was Queen now.

"England I think," I replied.

"My lady I am sorry the horse was so beautiful all I wanted to do was touch it," the one called Madge said.

"It is all right I don't think any permanent damage was done, besides I have had worse than this" I said.

"Where is your family? Lady," Anne asked.

"Gone," I said.

"Do you have any other relatives," Madge asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, then you must become one of my ladies for my last Lady Nevelson got pregnant and was removed from my services and Madge has had to do all the work herself," Anne said.

"I do not know Lady Anne. I am not of noble birth and have no family and no clothes," I said.

"No worries we will have my old gowns given to you for I grew taller this past summer and had to have new ones made," Anne said.

"Since I have no family I do not see why I should not stay and be your lady in waiting," I said. Madge and Anne smiled.

"What is your name," Madge asked. I hesitated not knowing if I should say my real name but I decided to anyway.

"Andrea James," I replied.

"Well Lady Andrea you will be given a room connected to mine just like the one that Madge has. The seamstress will be brought if you need to have the clothes I will give you fixed. But for right now we need to clean you up, you look a fright," Anne said as she and Madge ushered me into the bath. After hours of torture well it felt like hours. The corset did not help either, it hurt like hell. I knew that this would take some getting used to.

"There now you truly look like one of us," Madge said. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was in a light green dress with simple embroidery on the bodice. I looked like another person. The one I always hoped I would look like.

"Now since you are one of us please bring me my embroidery," Anne commanded. I realized that I would be in many ways a servant to Anne Boleyn. The thought both terrified me and made me feel in a small way protected.


	2. Chapter 2 Today I met a king

I sat in the barn wanting to get away from all the commotion. Queen had had just miscarried again and she was angry and screaming at anyone and everyone. The King I assume had been there just after I left. I stood next to a horse I had become particularly fond of. One that the Master of the Horse considered too dangerous. He was a sweetie to me. I named him Brego.

"There you go boy. I guess we're both outsiders huh," I said to him. He just threw his head up and down.

"I wish I had your strength," I said to him as I reached out to run my fingers through his mane.

"The strength to keep wishing for something different for yourself and to know that you can make it happen," I said to him. He just stared at me with his big black eyes.

"I know it's silly. I just wish for a world that would never exist. I wish I could find a man to be myself with. One who I could give many sons to," I said. I sat down on a pile of hay next to the stall.

"I have always wanted a son. My friends all wanted daughters but the one thing I want is a son. A little boy to watch grow up and achieve things I never could. I have been wishing for it ever since I was a child. But now I'm eighteen and no man has even made an attempt. It seems I wish for things that I will never have," I said. I put my hands in my lap. Some nights I wished for a miracle but every morning when I woke up, my life here was still the same.

"This is insane; everything about my whole life here is insane. But then again I am talking to a---," I said but heard someone about to enter the barn. I quickly hid behind a stack of hay. The door opened and the King came in. A horse from the stall next to the horse I had just been talking to came forward.

"Hello there girl. Lady Seymour gave herself to me tonight," He said. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my gasp of surprise.

"It was not satisfactory. I will most likely never call her to my bed again," He said to the horse. The horse just shook its head up and down.

"Now do you know who was just talking in here a moment ago," the King asked. My Brego poked his head out and pointed his head towards the hay stack that I was behind. The King looked my way and pointed his finger.

"Behind there," The King asked Brego. Brego threw his head up and down. I hurriedly took off my shoes careful to not make a sound and crept quietly towards the door on the other side. I heard the sound of the King's feet and paused to listen to see which side he was coming towards. I kept walking towards the back door then stopped. I heard footsteps and then the door close. I sighed and walked out towards Brego.

"You traitor," I said to him. He pointed his nose towards the door.

"What is it," I asked him. I looked in the direction that Brego's nose was pointing and dropped into a curtsey immediately. It was the King.

"I thought I was alone your majesty," I said.

"So it seems, what is your name," King Henry asked.

"I am a lady to her majesty Queen Anne," I said.

"I did not ask for your station. I asked for your name," King Henry replied. I hesitated before replying.

"Andrea James your majesty," I said.

"Lady James why have I not seen you before," King Henry asked.

"Next to the other ladies at court it is easy to do, and please do not give me any titles for I am nothing" I said.

"A beautiful woman like you should be a marquess at least," King Henry replied.

"I am not beautiful your majesty and please if you mean to seduce me then I must tell you now that I will resist even if it means my death," I said. He looked at me with honest eyes and for some reason I felt as if all he needed now was a friend. A friend I could be a lover I was scared of.

"Rise Lady Andrea," I rose and kept my eyes down. I looked down at the deep red gown I was wearing. It was another hand me down from Anne.

"Are you a friend of Anne's," King Henry asked.

"If you mean confidant then no your majesty," I said. It was true sure Anne was nice to me but she was more like an acquaintance.

"Please call me Henry," The King said sitting down.

"Your majesty I can not it would be improper of me to do such a thing," I said.

"Can you please just pretend that I am not a king and talk as if I am just a friend," King Henry asked. I looked into his eyes and felt sadness for him and his situation. He was a king without an heir just like I was a woman without a child. I sat down next to him.

"What have I done wrong," Henry asked. I sighed knowing what his future held if he stayed with Jane Seymour. She would bear him a son that would only survive barely into his teen years.

"Your majesty I--," I said.

"Henry," Henry replied interrupting. I shook my head.

"Very Well Henry. You have not done anything wrong. Things happen for a reason. You are a just King but I will admit you have been swayed in the wrong direction at times but still you hold strong. Your country is safe and your people love you," I said.

"I asked Thomas More once. Was it better for a King to be loved or feared? He never answered me. What do you think," Henry asked looking at me.

"Henry I am not a politician or a person credible to give a good answer," I said.

"Lady Andrea please," Henry asked. I looked at my hands going over the words in my head.

"I think that a King should be loved by his people and feared by his enemies but I also believe that any type of war should be avoided by peaceful means," I said.

"Spoken like a politician," Henry said.

"I hate politicians they only serve their interests," I said.

"But that is the nature of politics," Henry replied.

"Then you have your answer as to why I am not a politician," I said to him. Henry laughed then Anne's shout was heard. I tried to stand but Henry's hand kept me down. He kept his eyes on the doors.

"Do you think god is punishing me," Henry asked.

"Like I said before your majesty things happen for a reason. That is my belief now," I said.

"Do you believe that I should reunite with the Catholic Church," Henry asked.

"I believe that you should do what your heart and mind tell you to do. You will make a choice Henry and all you can do is hope that everything will work out. The world works in mysterious ways. Maybe it's time you listen to what the world is telling you," I said.

"Do you believe that I can have a son that is not a bastard," Henry asked.

"You never know until you try, but it is getting late I must be heading back" I said standing up and smoothing out my dress. I put my shoes back on and gave Brego one last pat before heading out the doors.

"Thank you Lady Andrea for listening, I hope that you will accept this conversation as a step to friendship," Henry said.

"I believe I can do that, sleep well your majesty tomorrow is a new day," I said leaving him behind. King Henry looked at the spot that Andrea had just vacated and found a necklace. It was a gold cross with an engraving on the back that said Miracles Happen. She must have taken it off earlier before I can in, Henry thought. He put the necklace in his pocket before leaving the barn taking one last look at the Horse that Andrea seemed to favor and smiling.


	3. Ch 3 The sister of Charles Brandon 1

It had been a few weeks since my talk with Henry. He seemed to become happier and even his behavior stumped the Queen. He never visited her bed or Jane Seymour's but he was happy none the less. He hunted more and to the surprise of the doctor the wound on his leg started to heal again slowly but surely. Henry accepted my wishes and was only a friend to me nothing more. But as I found myself talking more and more with him it became harder not to feel anything for him. In public we were just strangers.

"Lady Andrea get over here the Queen wants her hair done. The King is coming to dine with her tonight," Nan said rushing in to get me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the sitting room of Anne's chambers.

"I'm coming Nan," I said hurrying after her trying to not fall and trip. My dress was a little longer than the others but I never complained. I kept a tight hold on my skirts. When we entered Anne's bedchamber she looked at me crossly.

"Honestly Andrea your incompetence is really starting to anger me," Anne said.

"Your majesty I am sorry I did not hear your voice call me," I said. It was the truth I didn't hear her. I walked over to her.

"Leave us Nan," Anne said.

"Yes your majesty," Nan said giving Anne a curtsey and leaving us.

"Now brush my hair I must look my best for the King," Anne said pointing to the silver and gold brush on the vanity. I grabbed it and began softly brushing her hair. I looked outside and saw Henry riding on Grace, his mare that he was talking to in the barn. I smiled and remembered when I rode Brego. Henry said that I would be fine. Thank god I was.

"Andrea you observe the court right," Anne asked.

"Yes your majesty," I said.

"The King looks at you, have you noticed," Anne said.

"Your majesty why would the King look at me when he has you for a wife," I said.

"I am beautiful am I not," Anne asked.

"You are your majesty. A beauty that should be the wife of a god. Zeus himself would be envious of the King," I said. Anne laughed.

"You know how to cheer me up Andrea," Anne said.

"I am only your lady in waiting, but if you want the court fool we can summon him," I said. Anne laughed again before looking back in the mirror. She seemed worried about something.

"I can not give the King a son. I am failing just as Queen Katherine," Anne said.

"Your majesty you are still young, there may be more time," I said.

"But he does not come to my bed anymore," Anne cried out. I looked towards the door and none of the other ladies came in.

"Your majesty I do not know what to tell you. I have never been in this position I do not know what to tell you," I said to her.

"George says I should seduce him like I did back when I first met him, but I fear that will not work," Anne said.

"Your majesty I am not the right person to ask," I said.

"Your majesty the King is here," Nan said coming in.

"I am finished," I said hurrying out the door. Henry smiled at me briefly before I left the room. I did not pause but kept going until I was in my room. It was small but I did not mind. I laid down on my bed and began to sleep. According to Nan, who told me the next morning that, the meal between the King and Queen was cold as ice. We walked in the garden. Anne seemed intent on keeping me away from her. I do not know what I did. I stayed behind all of her ladies. I decided to break off from the group and just walk around.

"Lady Andrea, I have someone I would like you to meet," a voice said. I turned to see Henry walking towards me with a man by his side. I walked towards them and curtseyed.

"Your majesty," I said.

"Lady Andrea this is my good friend Charles Brandon," Henry said.

"Oh yes the ladies speak very high of his notorious reputation," I said. Henry laughed and his friend smiled.

"I am happy to say that those days are over and my wife is now at home with my child," Charles said.

"Oh an expecting father," I said.

"Expecting yes, calm no," Charles said.

"Well I'm sure that if Henry speaks so highly of you, you will be a great father," I said.

"Thank You, Henry speaks of you highly as well," Charles said.

"Need I remind Henry that I am no one special," I said.

"You are special no need to deny it," Henry said.

"There is no winning with you but excuse me my lords for I must return to the Queen's rooms. Good day," I said walking away.

Charles watched the lady that Henry had been raving about for weeks walk away. She seemed familiar somehow. Her eyes seemed so innocent and wise and reminded him of his little sister. She was kidnapped when he was younger; he only got to hold her for two minutes.

"Charles is she not something," Henry asked.

"She is," Charles said.

"What is it Charles," Henry asked.

"Nothing just memories of my sister are returning to me that is all," Charles said.

"Charles, she will never leave you but if Andrea's necklace is right Miracles Happen," Henry said taking out the necklace and showing it to Charles. Charles just took it in his hands and stared. It was a necklace he had not seen in a long time.

"_Mother look what I got," an eleven year old Charles Brandon shouted as he ran through his family's home towards his mother's chambers. _

"_Son be quiet your mother is resting," His father said as Charles stopped right in front of his mother's door._

"_Has the baby been born yet," Charles asked gripping the gift he got for her in his palm. _

"_Yes, your mother was right it is a girl," Mr. Brandon stated. _

"_I have a little sister," Charles said. _

"_Yes, one as she grows older you are to protect," Mr. Brandon said. _

"_Yes father may I give her a present," Charles asked. _

_Yes but be quiet,"Mr. Brandon replied as he opened the door. Charles walked into the door slowly. He found his mother asleep on the bed and a crib by the window. He walked over and saw a pink bundle. The bundle opened its eyes and Charles found himself looking into the eyes of his baby sister. Charles knew the moment he looked into those light brown eyes that he would be wrapped around her finger. _

"_Young Mr. Brandon her name's Andrea," the nursemaid said coming into the room. _

"_Andrea I have a gift for you," Charles said holding up a cross with the engraving on the back Miracles Happen. _

"_Since she is awake Master Brandon you may hold her," the nurse said taking the baby out of the cradle. She handed the baby to Charles who held her as gently as an eleven year old boy could. He put the necklace in her tiny hand and watched as she gripped it as best she could. He just smiled at the little baby. _

He never liked to remember what happened that night. His father told him to protect her and he failed.

"Charles are you all right," Henry asked.

"Fine just need to go write Katherine," Charles said as he bowed and left Henry standing there. Charles gripped the necklace and walked quickly back to his chambers. He ignored Pennington and went straight to the writing desk in the room. He grabbed his quill and ink with some paper and began writing.

**My Dearest Katherine, **

**I have finally found her. My sister Andrea is here at court and I wish to bring her to our home. She is my sister and will not be a lady in waiting to that whore Anne Boleyn. That whore has my sister wearing her old gowns. I know that you are with child and might not want the responsibility but I ask you as your true and loyal husband to please help my sister with gowns and such things because I know that you know where the seamstress is. I can not express how happy I am. I hope to arrive within a week of your reply. **

** Your husband,**

** Charles Brandon**

** Duke of Suffolk **

It did not take Katherine long to reply to the letter. She was overjoyed for his happiness and would be glad to help get his sister out of the service of that whore. Now He just needs to speak with her. 


	4. Ch 4 The Sister of Charles Brandon 2

Anne's favor seemed to switch every day to whoever could amuse her. I found myself the favorite every other seven days. It was fine for me because I liked to live my life in peace and quiet. I guess it was a consequence of being ignored all my life. I liked to go on walks around wherever we happened to be and help. The people found it strange but I enjoyed helping them. Of course that was only when Henry had not asked me to ride with him or something. It was a boring and dull day and I found myself walking outside the arena for a jousting tournament. I did not particularly like jousting; I found it a useless sport. My family found my attraction to old age plot movies ridiculous but I always felt that I really belonged in those time periods or something.

"Lady Andrea why are you not among the Queen's ladies," Charles Brandon asked coming up behind me.

"I prefer not to watch and Queen Anne it seems did not want me among her today so here I am just thinking," I replied.

"Thinking about what," Charles asked.

"My family," I said. He seemed to choke up a bit when I looked at him. He seemed familiar and it was completely weird.

"Were they nice people," He asked. I shrugged.

"Depends on who you ask. They were nice when they took time to be with me but most of the time I was neglected. I was the runt in the family I guess you could say. But I think because of that I welcome solitude and always wish for something different. Now I am here so I am trying to find even just a small measure of happiness," I said.

"Then you might want this back," He said pulling something out of a pocket like thing. I saw it was my necklace.

"How did you find that," I asked.

"Henry has been holding on to it and when I saw it, it reminded me of my sister," Charles said.

"Why," I asked as I put it back on. I felt a calm feeling overwhelm me. I smiled and closed my hand around the cross.

"Because eighteen years ago my sister was taken from me. I gave her a necklace exactly like yours. The first time she held it she grasped it in her hand much like your doing now. I never stopped looking for her," Charles said smiling at me. I found the smile comforting because it reminded me of a dream I had been having. A boy was smiling at me as he held me.

"Well she must have been very special to you for you to keep looking for her," I said.

"I have never given up hope which is why I knew that I found her when I saw your necklace," Charles said.

"Look my parents neglected me I was not taken from them," I said as I started to walk away.

"Do you remember a curly haired eleven year old boy? He smiled at you promising to protect you. He gave you that necklace. He never stopped loving you. You are his little sister. Just as I am her big brother," Charles said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Even if I believed you do you have any proof," I asked him. He stood before me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and truth. Those eyes were the same ones from my dream.

"Look at me. Do you see any reason not to," Charles said looking at me. I couldn't help but feel safe as if I knew he was my brother.

"No but what do you want from me," I asked him.

"I want you to come to home and meet my wife and get away from Anne Boleyn. I just found you again and I want to take care of you," Charles said.

"But I serve the Queen and I would have to get her permission," I told him. He seemed unfazed.

"I am a close friend of the King. He will make the Queen release you," Charles said hugging me.

"Fine but I will not hesitate to tell you when your brotherly protection is not needed," I said.

"We will see," Charles said. I just laughed and he joined me minutes later. When the laughing ceased he pulled me into a hug.

"Am I intruding," a voice asked. I turned to see Henry in a suit of armor.

"Henry are you sure the doctor said you were in good health to be jousting," I asked him.

"The doctor said that I was fine enough to ride," Henry replied coming towards us.

"Play it safe then England needs her King," I said.

"England or Andrea," Charles whispered in my ear. I gave him a cross look and turned to Henry who just looked amused.

"May I borrow Andrea for a moment Charles," Henry asked.

"Very Well but I want my sister back in perfect condition," Charles replied.

"Of course anything less would be rude," Henry replied. He led me out of earshot from Charles.

"So Charles is your brother," Henry asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I think he is already starting to be overprotective," I said.

"I was the same way with Margaret before she died," Henry said.

"Henry I am so sorry if my being related to Charles brought back memories of Margaret," I said.

"No so are you going to go live with Charles and his wife," Henry asked.

"For a while until I decide what to do with my life," I said.

"Will you come back to court," Henry asked.

"I do not know," I said to him. He looked hurt by my statement. I put my hand to his cheek. He leaned in towards my hand.

"May I wear your favors today," Henry asked.

"Henry you know that I will not do any such thing. It is a sign of affection and we promised to be only friends," I told him.

"Can you honestly tell me that after every moment you have not begun to feel something for me," Henry asked. I avoided looking in his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"You are the King Henry. I am nothing, but the sister of a Duke. You have seduced many women into your bed, why should I believe that I am any different," I asked him. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Andrea do not think you are like all those other women, you are much more," Henry said.

"Have you given me any reason to think otherwise? Henry please do not ask me to become a mistress or anything of the sort. I have avoided men who only seduce women my whole life please do not make me sacrifice all of my hard work," I told him. He turned away from me obviously mad. I restrained the tears that were sure to fall.

"Go then, after all you are nothing but the sister to the son of a whore," Henry said. I bit back the urge to slap him. But it was also my feelings for him that restrained me.

"It's not that I do not love you Henry because I do with everything that I have and am, It's that I can not love you," I said untying the lavender ribbon from my neck and placing it on his horse's saddle. I turned and walked back to where Charles was standing. He saw that my eyes' were staring to water but did not press the subject and instead led me to the carriage that he had called for during my conversation with Henry. I took one last look back at Henry who had not moved and stepped into the carriage towards my brother's home. I just hope I did not lose Henry as a friend.

"Sister did he say anything to dishonor you he may be a king but that is no exception," Charles asked.

"No my dear brother he did not," I replied as I looked out the window and saw the arena getting farther and farther away.

Henry heard her words and was saddened as she walked away from him. When he finally turned around the carriage was gone but a piece of lavender ribbon was upon his horse's saddle. He grasped it in his hands and put it under his breastplate over his heart. Andrea was the purest woman he had ever met and he had ruined it all when he did not stop her from leaving. When this match was over he would do everything in his power to convince her that he loved her. He would be just Henry and would prove to her his love and devotion. He would divorce Anne to prove everything. He would be a better man and deserve Andrea and do the right thing and ask Charles for her hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Love

It has been four months since I left Whitehall and all I think about is Henry. Catherine, Charles's wife is a close friend. She and I do everything together. Sometimes we'll ride or sometimes we'll read by the river. But no matter what we did my mind had still wandered to Henry who was miles away in Hampton Court Palace if his last letter to Charles was correct. It made me sad to think that Charles had always received his letters but I never received a single one.

"Andrea will you come to dine with Charles and I tonight," Catherine asked. I looked up from my book and shook my head.

"I am not in the mood but maybe tomorrow night," I told her. Catherine put down her embroidery and stared at me.

"Andrea is there something troubling you," Catherine asked. I looked up form my book once more.

"Nothing that should trouble you sister," I said to her. She seemed unfazed.

"Andrea please tell me," Catherine asked taking my hand.

"Catherine you must not worry for in due time I hope it will disappear," I told her. We sat in silence for a few moments before the door opened. We both looked up to see Charles.

"Charles, good day to you," I said.

"And to you two lovely ladies. I have received word that the King requests us at court and Andrea there is a letter waiting for you from the King," Charles said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter. I looked at it warily.

"Charles it is not proper for me to read the letter," I told him.

"I know which is why when he wrote the letter his daughter Mary was right there with him," Charles said. I took the letter and opened it.

_My dearest Andrea, _

_I know that I do not deserve your love after all the decisions of my life. I only wish that I could turn back time and start over a new man. But we both know that it is impossible. I also wish I had stopped you the day you left me in the arena. I would have swept you up in my arms and held you for as long as time would allow. I wear your favors on my wrist always hidden by my sleeve to keep your honor. I won the tournament and you were in my thoughts always. You still are. Every waking moment all I can think of is you. You are always there when I sleep but in the morning you are gone. Sometimes I think myself mad for believing that you would come back to me. I do not deserve you. You are the purest being I have ever known. I only wish that you would come back to court. There is no happiness here for me any more. I have not lain with any woman. I am becoming a better man from my love for you. I do these things in hopes to prove myself to love you. I have restored my daughter Mary to the succession as it should be and Katherine of Aragon has now been buried in Westminster, as befitting a Queen. I only hope that my actions have warmed your heart towards me. I love you, Andrea Brandon and you are my light in this dark world. I know that this may seem not true or indecent but it is what I feel and think. I have enclosed the Tudor Rose jewel that once belonged to my mother. I hope all of my actions have proven my love for you, if they have not I wish to prove them to you. Please come to court so I can court you formally. I have been in contact with your brother to ask him for this purpose so I do not dishonor you nor will I betray you. _

_ Your loving man,_

_ Henry Tudor_

I looked up at Charles who smiled and nodded. I closed the letter and put my lips to it. I reached inside the envelope and saw the Tudor Rose jewel on a gold chain. I held it to my heart with the letter. The walls I had built over my heart came tumbling down. He loved me. I was truly loved by one man.

"Charles where is the King," I asked him.

"At Hampton Palace he plans to leave for Greenwich is a month," Charles said.

"How fast can we get there," I asked him.

"The carriage has already been prepared for our return to court," Charles said.

"Why do I have a feeling you assumed I would want to visit him immediately," I asked him. I looked at Catherine who was watching with a smile on her face.

"I remembered the look you had when we left," Charles said. I ran into his arms and hugged him hard.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Now we must hurry if we are to make it before the evening meal," Charles said. Catherine and I just laughed as we made our way to the carriage. I was fidgeting the entire ride there. I held the jewel and the letter in my hands. When we arrived at the Palace we had just been told that the evening meal had already begun but that the King was in his personal chambers. Charles ordered for our things to be brought to our chambers before leading me to Henry's personal room. When we got there his groom was standing outside. Charles gave me a hug before disappearing. I turned towards the groom.

"May I see him please," I asked him. The groom nodded and opened the door. I walked inside and saw Henry sitting in a chair by the fire turned away from me.

"Who's there," Henry asked. I walked closer, trembling the entire way.

"I asked who's there," Henry demanded turning around. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"It's me," I said in a quiet voice. He pushed his chair as he got up and wrapped me in his arms; small tears were escaping his eyes.

"I thought I had lost you," Henry said as he buried his face in my neck. I felt my tears escaping.

"You will never lose me," I said as he pulled away looking into my eyes. His fingers traced lines all over my face.

"Please tell me this is not a dream," Henry asked. I shook my head and handed him the Tudor Rose jewel.

"No I am real. But I can not rightfully wear this jewel for I am not a Tudor," I told him.

"You will be if you'll have me I am so sorry for what I said," Henry said.

"Are you sure about this Henry I can not promise you anything for fear of disappointing you," I told him referring to the issue of a male heir.

"I know but let us not think of that it has caused much trouble in the past with those promises. I am just so happy to have you in my arms," Henry said.

"I know I am happy to finally feel loved by a man," I said to him. He looked at me with eyes of pure happiness before he leaned down to kiss me. All those kisses in the movies could not have even measured up to this one. It was hesitant at first but it slowly became filled with passion. When I felt myself in need of breath I pulled away and Henry rested his forehead on mine.

"Now I know I am not dreaming," Henry said. I laughed a small laugh and smiled up at him.

"I love you Henry," I told him.

"And I love you, Andrea Brandon. I am not asking you this as a king but as a man in love. Will you Andrea Brandon marry me and be my Queen," Henry asked. I smiled and I kissed him.

"I would want to spend my life with no one else, my Henry," I told him. He smiled and kissed me as if he was afraid I would disappear. He ordered for my brother and Catherine to come to his rooms and we dined together. We laughed and Henry and Charles laughed at how they would soon brothers by law. Henry held my hand in his the entire time. But my mind wandered to what I knew would have happened if Henry had chosen Jane Seymour. I just hoped I would not end the same way.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rage of Anne Boleyn

For the first time since last night my thoughts wandered to Anne Boleyn as Henry sat on his horse as Charles, Catherine and I as we rode through the English countryside. She was still his queen and wife. I knew that my love for Henry was wrong since he was still married. But I let my feelings cloud my judgment. I felt like a whore for immediately agreeing to be his wife when he was still married. I fingered the necklace around my throat. It was a constant reminder of his current marriage. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Catherine riding next to me. Henry and Charles were on my other side.

"We are stopping to give the horses a rest," Catherine said. I nodded and got off Brego. Catherine noticed my change in behavior but said nothing. I went over and sat myself down under a tree while waiting for the others. Catherine and Charles sat closer to the horses giving Henry and I some privacy. I couldn't bear to look at him. He was another woman's husband and I was the other woman. If my parents were here now they'd flay me alive.

"Dearest what's the matter," Henry asked as he put his fingers on my chin forcing me gently to look at him. I looked at him deciding just to speak the truth even if he didn't like it.

"Henry what about your wife," I asked him. His eyes darkened and he dropped his fingers and took my hand.

"She is might have some idea that I plan to divorce her. There has been evidence that she has had many lovers and had dealings with witchcraft," Henry said. I held my tongue knowing that the many lovers part was true. But still it would cost so many lives due to her deception.

"Henry are you divorcing Anne because you truly love me and that the evidence against Anne Boleyn is all true," I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Andrea, I love you with all of my heart you are the light in my dark world. The purest goodness I have ever known. I truly love you," Henry said as he bent his head slightly to kiss me. I felt myself smile into his kiss and he sensing my smile did the same and pulled me closer to his body.

When we returned to Hampton Court Palace Henry never let me out of his sight. He wanted to spend every moment with me and I couldn't be happier for that fact. But his duties interfered and he had to leave for council for a short while. I found myself walking in the garden waiting for Henry to meet me. I kept smiling like a fool as I walked. My life was finally turning around. I had the most amazing family and the most loving fiancé. My life was turning out okay I just hope not to disappoint the people. The Court I think might know but Henry was sure that when we were together I had my family with me.

"Andrea come on in we have to get ready for the evening meal," Catherine said as she came out.

"You seem happy sister," I asked her. She just laughed and we walked inside only to be met by the furious Anne Boleyn. If looks could kill I would be dead fifty times over.

"Well if it isn't the Brandon whores," Anne said much to the laughter of her ladies.

"Coming from one of the Boleyn whores," Catherine retorted. Anne's anger multiplied.

"What did you say to me? I am the Queen of England you could be thrown into the Tower for your words," Anne retorted venom dripping in her voice.

"Catherine let us leave," I said taking her arm as I tried to pull her away.

"Go on leave you are both cowards anyway and your brother is no better," Anne said.

"What about yours Anne? His lover is a man and yet you ignore his own wife your sister by marriage in her attempts to leave him," I snapped at her. No one insults Charles. The Lady Jane Rochford stared at me.

"How dare you speak of such things," Anne said pointing her finger at me.

"I will speak how I like," I replied getting angrier by the second.

"Leave us alone Boleyn," Catherine snapped.

"Catherine come on she's not worth it," I said. I suddenly felt hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe. I looked to see Catherine staring in horror.

"Go get Charles and Henry," I choked out. Anne kept her grip. Catherine ran to fetch Charles and Henry for help.

"No one takes Henry from me," Anne said. The ladies in her household were appalled by her actions; their hands were to their mouths in shock. The chain of the necklace Henry gave to me was leaving marks on my neck for sure. I felt the chain digging into my neck hopefully not hard enough to break the skin. I tried to remove her hands but to no avail. Black spots started to cloud my vision. I felt as if I was having an asthma attack. My heart was pounding trying to get oxygen to my brain.

"He will not save you. You are nothing but a whore to him," Anne spat out. I shook my head small tears escaping my eyes at the lack of oxygen.

"You think he loves you. You are just another conquest. You are someone who needs to be destroyed. You have made it so that Mary is in front of my daughter Elizabeth in the line of succession. You have stolen my husband and that I can not allow," Anne said as she gripped tighter. I felt my head go light and felt as if I weighed nothing. The last thing I saw was Henry and Charles running towards the scene and Henry's shouts of my name before all went black.

I groaned hoarsely at the sunlight streaming through the window. I tried to block the sunlight by my hand but it was being held down by something. I opened my eyes to see Charles looking at me in relief.

"What happened," I asked him.

"Don't you remember," Charles asked.

"I remember being choked then everything went dark," I replied. I looked around and saw many gifts around the room. I rose my eyebrow in confusion. Charles noticed the look and did not look amused at the gifts.

"After we heard the news and we got to you. Henry carried you by himself to our room and people figured out that Anne was falling in favor so they are trying to win yours," Charles said. I glanced at all of the stuff and sighed.

"Where is Henry," I asked.

"He had to go settle the situation from yesterday. Anne was claiming self defense but her ladies confessed otherwise," Charles replied, "He would never leave you in this state unless he was forced to." I nodded and sat up slowly. Charles watched me in case I needed help.

"So how long was I unconscious," I asked him.

"Almost four days the physician almost thought you were not going to make it. Henry looked murderous when he said that," Charles replied.

"Where is Catherine," I asked.

"We saw signs that you might wake so she went to go retrieve Henry," Charles said. I nodded.

"When can I get up I feel like an invalid just sitting here," I said. Just then the door burst open and Henry's face was plain as day. I smiled at him.

"Leave us please," Henry asked. Charles got up and nodded taking Catherine's hand and closing the door behind them. When it was closed Henry walked towards me and kissed me. He kneeled down next to the bed and held my hand.

"I thought I lost you," Henry said.

"You'll never lose me as long as you'll have me," I told him. He just laughed and smiled.

"Cromwell tells me that the trial was finished this morning with a guilty verdict. The divorce has been granted and Anne Boleyn has been sentenced to death her family however is now missing. Their homes have been abandoned. However Lady Jane Rochford was left behind," Henry said.

"Why would they just leave her," I asked him.

"I do not know sweetheart. All I know is that what is done is done and now we can marry," Henry said kissing my knuckles. I smiled.

"Does that mean I can get out of this bed and walk around?" I asked. He laughed.

"As long as I may escort you sweetheart," Henry replied.

"No guards," I asked him. He shook his head. I groaned.

"After yesterday I want you to be protected at all times. I have employed Sir Francis Bryan to search for the Boleyns. Once they are captured will I lessen the guard around you," Henry said.

"Very Well but no more than five," I said.

"Eight," Henry replied.

"Six," I replied.

"Seven and no debate sweetheart I do not want to lose you," Henry said looking at me with eyes full of worry. I couldn't resist and nodded. We ended up talking until two hours before the evening meal. Henry decided that it was tomorrow night that he would announce our engagement to the court. The thought made me nervous and happy all at the same time. His eldest daughter Mary would be there and I hope she approved of me.


	7. Chapter 7 A Court of Mystery

I looked at myself in the mirror astounded at what Catherine had done to me. I was wearing a dark green satin dress with silver pins in my hair. My hair was up in a bun with two wavy strands in the front supposedly framing my face. I wrung my hands in nervousness. Catherine and I were going to enter quietly if at all possible.

"Andrea we have to go," Catherine said coming in. I fingered the Tudor Rose jewel on my neck and sighed.

"I feel as if this is too much what if I make a fool out of myself," I asked her.

"You will be fine besides if we do not arrive soon Henry might worry," Catherine said. Henry's name brought a smile to my lips. I clamed down and took a deep breath.

"Let's go then hopefully there will not be a big scene," I told her. She just started to push me out the door and down the hall towards where the court was, which happened to be the dining hall. When we walked in people stared at me. I saw Charles talking to Henry but I only took five steps into the room before Henry got out of his chair and headed towards me. I cursed in my head but smiled.

"Andrea sweetheart you are here," Henry said as he came towards me. He took my hand and kissed it gently. The whole court seemed directed towards us now.

"Everybody is staring," I whispered. Henry looked around.

"That is because you are the most beautiful being here. Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce Andrea Brandon, my future wife and the Future Queen of England," Henry announced all smiles with pride in his voice.

"Cheers Lady Andrea," the ladies and gentleman of the court replied. I just smiled and Henry took my hand and led me towards where his chair was. He sat me right next to him.

"Andrea I would like you to sit for a portrait for Master Holbein and some sketches as well," Henry said as he took a sip of his wine. Wine was not very good in my opinion but I always drank it in small quantities. Henry laughed at this at first but has grown to accept it somewhat.

"Henry, I am too plain for a portrait, I am here in real life why would you need a portrait," I asked him. Henry turned to look at me and put his goblet of wine down.

"Sweetheart, when will you accept that you are the most beautiful and pure light in my dark world. I also wish for the future Tudor Kings and Queens to know where they come from," Henry said. I love how he says Kings and Queens but I know we both desperately want a boy.

"Very Well if it pleases you Henry I will sit for the portrait but only when there is time," I told him. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. When he looked back at me he looked very pleased.

"I will get Cromwell to contact Holbein tomorrow," Henry said. I looked around the Court and saw Charles and Catherine dancing. He said something in her ear and she laughed. I smiled at their happiness. I heard Henry's chair push back and then he stood in front of me. The whole court stopped what they were doing and turned to us.

"Sweetheart a dance I think is in order," Henry said holding out his hand. I took a deep breath and put my hand in his. I remembered the steps that Catherine taught me and prayed that I did not mess up. Henry brought us out to join the dance and signaled for the music to start. I took a deep breath, looked Henry in the eye and began to dance. For some reason I felt as if Henry and I were the only two people in the world during that moment. Cheesy I know but that is how it felt to me. He treated me carefully as if I would break. When it was over he took me in his arms and held me close.

"Isn't she like an angel? She barely touches the ground," Henry said to the court.

"Of course," was the reply from the court. I just smiled and inclined my head just a bit.

"Well done sweetheart," Henry said in my ear. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"The Honorable Lady Mary Tudor," the guard that stood by the door called. I turned towards the door and Henry held my hand as we stood waiting. I saw a young girl with a head of dark hair and dark eyes enter the room. Her gown was a dark blue bordering on a dark purple. I felt Henry tightened his hold on my hand. I caressed his hand gently with my fingers and he relaxed. Mary came in front of us and gave a curtsey.

"Andrea, may I introduce my daughter Mary. Mary this is my future Queen and the future mother of my children Lady Andrea Brandon the sister to my friend Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk," Henry said. Mary looked at me and curtseyed once more.

"My Lady Brandon," Mary said keeping her eyes low. I took her hands and raised her up. I kissed both of her cheeks.

"It gives me great pleasure Lady Mary to see you here at court and reconciled with your father," I said. Mary just looked at me and smiled.

"A toast to a golden future for England," Henry said. He ordered three goblets of wine to be brought to us.

"Here, Here," Charles said.

"Here's to my future wife and my daughter. Together we shall all have our own golden world," Henry said taking a big gulp from the goblet. I like Mary took a small sip.

"Excuse me sweetheart but I must go discuss something with your brother in private," Henry said kissing my cheek and walking into the back room with Charles by his side.

"Lady Mary won't you come sit by me," I asked her.

"Yes my lady," Mary said. We walked back towards the table and she sat down to my right.

"Are you hungry Mary for there is plenty for you to eat," I said to her.

"No my lady but I wish to thank you," Mary said looking up at me.

"Thank me? For what?" I asked her.

"My restoration, my mother being buried in Westminster. Everything," Mary said.

"Do not thank me. Your father is a kind and caring man I just wish the whole world knew," I said to her.

"They will soon know it and may god bless you with a child," Mary said.

"That is my dearest hope and if you need anything just ask" I told her.

"My Lady is there anyway I could be of service to you for all that you have done for me," Mary asked.

"You are in a line of succession Lady Mary serving under me or serving me would not be on your father's list of priorities being betrothed will most likely be the first" I said to her.

"If he should allow it will you let me service you," Mary asked.

"Maybe but for now let us forget the past and think on the future. Come I wish you to meet my sister in law Catherine Brandon the Duchess of Suffolk," I said to her.

"Yes your majesty," Mary said.

"Mary amongst ourselves I am simply Andrea and may I remind you that I am not Queen yet," I told her as we walked over to Catherine.

Meanwhile Henry and Charles were discussing in the back room. Henry kept peering out of the curtains to see Andrea conversing with his daughter Mary. How he missed Mary during his marriage to that whore Anne Boleyn.

"Henry well what did you want to talk about," Charles asked. Henry abandoned looking through the curtain for a moment.

"Oh yes. I wish to discuss with you how the wedding plans are going and how the people are responding," Henry asked.

"The wedding plans are almost finished your majesty and the people once they heard were overjoyed. It seems that before you began to court my sister she helped people around London and is seen as a Lady of the people. One man even said that the King is one lucky man to have such a jewel love him," Charles said. Henry smiled. Andrea was his jewel and he wanted everyone to know it.

"Very Well a coronation will be planned after the wedding am I right," Henry asked.

"Yes the boat that you asked specifically for is being prepared as we speak many people had offered services free when they heard that Andrea was to be your wife," Charles said.

"Good I want everything to be perfect," Henry replied.

"Henry as your friend I am asking you to not hurt my sister. I know that you have encountered problems in your previous marriages and I must tell you that she has given her whole heart to you. Please do not break it," Charles said.

"Charles I make you this promise. No harm shall ever come to your sister whilst I walk this earth," Henry said.

"Very well then may god bless you both," Charles said with a smile on his face but his thoughts were plagued about his sister's safety.


	8. Ch 8 A wedding and the Night of Nights

I waited patiently at the alter for Henry. I looked towards my brother and saw him smiling and nodding at me. I looked to the right and saw the Lady Mary smiling as well. Then I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white satin gown with gold stitching. My veil sat upon my head. I was about to marry a King in a matter of minutes. Those weeks it took preparing the wedding were tiresome. Each day a new doubt filtered into my mind. But when each day was done Henry's smile and gentle kisses erased my doubts. It did not matter that Anne Boleyn was alive in the Tower. It did not matter that the rest of her family were wanted for committing treason. The only thing that mattered was that Henry was making his way towards me this very moment. When news was known by everybody that I was to replace Anne Boleyn I could tell that the Seymours were not so happy as the others. They looked at me with indifference while Jane looked at me with sadness. I made a mental note to establish her among my ladies and to give her a good marriage. The family would retain all their positions that were given to them by Henry before he met me and once they knew that they looked at me in respect. I looked up towards the cross and prayed for the one thing that Henry's other wives failed to achieve. I heard footsteps getting closer my heart started to beat faster. He was almost here. My head was bent down just slightly. When I saw his boots I waited for the right time to lift my head.

"Andrea," Henry said. I raised my head and smiled at him. He smiled back. We repeated our vows and when we exited the church and into the carriage that would take us from Chapel Royal to Whitehall Palace. Henry smiled at the people that had accumulated outside the carriage to see him after the wedding.

"Your people love you Henry," I told him. He just smiled and laughed the laugh that I had grown to love. He moved to sit next to me and enveloped me in his strong arms.

"No they love their future Queen, the coronation will be after a child is born," Henry said.

"I hope that is soon. I have always wanted to be a mother and have my child do great things," I told him.

"I want that as well sweetheart," Henry said. He held me in silence all the way to Whitehall occasionally kissing my hair. I smiled in contentment. I began daydreaming about a little boy running around with Henry chasing after him. When the carriage stopped Henry smiled and stepped out first. He held his hand out for me and I followed him. When I stepped out and the sun hit my face I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that all of this was happening to me. I was never the pretty girl in school. I felt like the ugly duckling all the time. But now with Henry I felt like a princess. Now the next hurdle in our relationship would make itself known. Whether or not I could provide him with a son. He seemed to hint at it more and more now a days but given how many parliament meetings he has been having lately it is no wonder why. We walked into the Palace and Henry held me close to him. We were followed by members of the court. When I entered the Great Hall where the reception was to be held I was amazed at how grand and ornate it was. In the middle was a canopy with two chairs underneath it sort of on a raised platform. Henry led me there and we sat down he never let go of my hand. When the hall was full of courtiers and they were dancing while some were just standing in groups talking Charles wandered up to us.

"Your majesties," Charles said with a sort of boyish smile.

"Your grace," I told him.

"Charles my old friend we are brothers now," Henry said.

"Yes your majesty but you are still the King and as such I am your subject and brother as well as loyal friend," Charles replied.

"Charles it seems my sister is wanting a dance," I told him. Charles glanced at Catherine who was eying the dancing couples with a look of longing.

"Excuse me your majesties for I must attend to my wife," Charles said leaving with a bow. Henry took my hand and kissed it. I turned to him, tears threatening to spill because of my happiness.

'Thank you for loving me Henry," I said to him.

"It is a gift I give to you freely and I soon wish to thank you for my gift," Henry said eying my stomach quickly.

"As I wish to give it to you," I told him. He chuckled and smiled at me. I could feel how fast everything in our relationship had gone. But I knew that this was right. He and I were right. I felt ready to give myself to him. I smiled at the thought. As the night waned I felt myself grow nervous. I hoped I could please him.

"Andrea it is time," Catherine said in my ear. I looked at her then at Henry who was talking with Charles and Edward Seymour. I nodded and rose. Henry did the same. He took me hand and led me to my new chambers. He kissed my cheek and left with Charles and Edward. I did not have my household chosen just yet so it was just Catherine helping me get ready while Bishop Gardner was there saying a prayer. I knew Catherine felt my nervousness as she helped get my dress off and brush my hair. I felt myself grow calm finally. When Catherine was satisfied I knelt down in front of Bishop Gardner who was administering a prayer that was a tradition to pray for sons. I put my heart into that prayer.

"My Queen if I may," Bishop Gardner asked. I stood up and looked at him.

"Yes Bishop," I replied.

"I and my other brothers of the cloth will pray for a son," Bishop Gardner said.

"Thank you Bishop Gardner. I wish that our prayers will not be in vain," I told him.

"The King," the guard at the door to my room said. Bishop Gardner stepped out of the way. Henry came towards me with a white long night shirt and a dark brown fur robe. Charles and Edward Seymour followed behind him.

"Your majesty," I said giving a curtsey. Henry came up to me and took my hands. He wished for me to stand and so I did.

"I do not think we need to proceed in public all of you may go," Henry said. I let out a small breath. This was my first time. I would be highly uncomfortable having to have sex in front of people. Once they were gone Henry locked the door. He put his robe on the chair by the door. He walked towards me and kissed me. It was the most passionate feeling I had ever experienced to date. I do not know when he started to take off my nightgown but before long it was hard to tell where I ended and where Henry began. When he finished making love to me he kissed my chest then my lips and pulled me to him trying to regain his breath. I looked around the room and for the first time saw what my life would be like know but all that mattered was Henry and how I love him with all of my heart. My dreams that night were filled with little children running through the gardens with Henry. I could see his smile and desperately hoped I could make that dream come true.


	9. Chapter 9 The Long Awaited

"Catherine are you sure you won't be my Principle Lady in Waiting," I asked her as I went over the list in my hands. It was too hard to choose my ladies in waiting. Catherine was helping me all the way. I wanted pure ladies so we set an example, but I knew that there might be one or two who would run wild. I had seen all of them in person but I had to narrow it down to five. One of them would be my principle lady in waiting.

"Yes I am most certain. I must return to take care of Charles's son," Catherine replied.

"And there is nothing I can do to make you stay," I asked her.

"No, but have you informed him yet," Catherine asked her voice taking on a serious tone. I shook my head looking at the list in my hands to take my mind off of where Catherine was taking our conversation. There were seven ladies in waiting on the list and I could only choose five. I crossed out numbers 3 and 7 leaving me with five. There was Jane Seymour, Jane Boleyn, Ursula Missleton, Katarina Thomas and Amelia Carrington. Jane Seymour and Jane Boleyn were the top contenders for my principle lady in waiting. Jane Boleyn had more experience but she was a Boleyn by marriage and Henry wanted to keep an eye on her for any signs of George and his father showing up.

"Catherine I will inform his majesty I just want to wait awhile longer," I told her rubbing my growing belly. I was not showing just yet.

"Wait why ever would you wait? The Royal physician has confirmed it five times and you are showing symptoms of pregnancy. You are craving quail's eggs," Catherine said. I ignored her looking over the list. I decided on Jane Seymour.

"Jane Seymour will be my principle lady in waiting," I said out loud. Catherine groaned and I heard her slap her forehead. I bit my tongue to avoid laughing.

"Andrea, Henry will love you more for this child," Catherine said.

"Did Henry approve of Mary's request to be of service to me she has been asking me about it," I asked her.

"Yes he did approve but you need to tell him you are with child," Catherine said.

"I will just let me tell him," I said to her.

"Very Well. Now let us discuss names," Catherine said. I groaned.

"I thought we just resolved that matter," I said. Catherine smirked.

"No we resolved on when you tell Henry not discussing names," Catherine replied.

"Discussing what names," an amused voice behind us said. I turned to see Henry leaning on the doorframe at the entrance to my sitting room.

"My ladies in waiting," I told him quickly. Catherine glared at me.

"So you have decided then," Henry said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck lightly.

"Yes the list is right there on the table," I said.

"Good now you will have more protection than just the guards," Henry said.

"She will need more protection now," Catherine said. I glared and Henry looked concerned.

"Why is that Duchess," Henry said.

"Catherine please leave us for a moment," I asked her. She smiled and left the room. I turned to Henry who did not look amused.

"Sweetheart what is the matter why did the Duchess say you would need more guards? Did Lady Rochford say anything to you?" Henry asked. I shook my head.

"No something wonderful has happened," I said.

"Sweetheart tell me," Henry said. I turned around in his arms and took his hands. I placed them on my stomach running them up and down my slight baby bump. Henry's eyes widened then his face gained a smile. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you sweetheart I needed to hear some good news," Henry said.

"What is wrong Henry," I asked him.

"A rebellion was started but easily suppressed by your brother," Henry said.

"Does Catherine know," I asked him.

"She knew sweetheart," Henry said. He held me close knowing that I feared for my brother's safety.

"Why did you not tell me," I asked him.

"I did not want to worry you. It seems I had good reason," Henry said kneeling down and resting his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to soothe his thoughts that were disturbing him.

"Henry why don't we go for a calm ride through the country," I asked him.

"No but maybe a walk through the gardens," Henry said.

"Very Well," I said.

"Andrea I must come to your bed tonight," Henry said kissing my neck.

"I would not have it any other way," I told him then I kissed him conveying all my love for him in that one kiss. He took my hand, never letting go as he led me outside and into the gardens.

I looked up from my book as I watched my household. The ladies I had chosen were good and kind ladies who so far had suppressed feelings of lust and scorn. I smiled. The rebellion had been suppressed and Charles was returned safely to Catherine. Henry had been coming every night to me whether he wanted to make love or to just lay there and hold me resting his hand on my stomach.

"Lady Seymour come here to me," I said. Jane Seymour stood up and walked towards me. I gestured to the seat across from me. She sat down obediently.

"Yes your majesty," She said.

"I am sorry if you serving me offends you," I told her. She looked up wide eyed and surprised.

"No your majesty it is an honor to serve such a kind queen," Jane said.

"You need not act falsely with me Jane. I know your family was pressuring you to be with Henry," I said. She looked down at her hands.

"All I wanted was a happy life in the country I was content knowing I might go to a nunnery at least my life would have a purpose," Jane said.

"Jane, I promise you that I will do everything I can to get you a good marriage. But until that time should your husband desire you to live at his home and not at court would you so kindly fill my post as principle lady in waiting," I asked her. She looked at me with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yes your majesty," Jane said giving me a curtsey.

"Please send in Lady Mary and should my brother arrive send him to me at once. I have to discuss his wife with him," I said to her. She smiled and nodded going back to her sewing a smile on her face. Lady Mary approached me and sat down in the chair that Lady Jane had just vacated.

"You asked to see me," Mary said.

"Yes, would it hurt you if I was to have a boy," I asked her.

"No my lady. I would be perfectly content, I would know that the child would have been conceived in a lawful marriage," Mary said.

"That is good to hear. I would hate to lose your love Lady Mary for you are very dear to me," I told her.

"As you are to me your majesty,' Mary said.

"Your majesty your brother Charles is here," Jane Seymour said.

"Very well Lady Mary you may return to the lute," I said. She gave a curtsey and left.

"Sister," I heard a voice say. I saw Charles's face come into view and I couldn't be happier to see him. I gave him a big bear hug.

"So what is this I hear about you crushing a rebellion," I asked him.

"Easily crushed just farmers with pitchforks," Charles said as he began to tell me the story.

"You are lucky if their numbers had grown larger you would have had no chance," I told him.

"Do you have no faith in me," Charles asked. I looked over at Lady Jane Seymour and then back to Charles an idea was forming in my head.

"Do we have a brother I vaguely remember someone else living in the house with us," I asked him. Charles nodded.

"Our older brother William is on his way back from the Imperial Court. He is the ambassador there for you husband the King. Though he is only here for a short while he wants to see us," Charles said.

"Is he married," I asked him. Charles laughed but shook his head as a negative response.

"What are you doing Andrea," Charles asked. I gestured over to Jane Seymour who was currently sewing.

"I was wondering if perhaps he could come to court and maybe consider a marriage with Jane Seymour," I told him.

"It is possible but William is a complicated man," Charles said.

"Opposites attract my brother," I told him.


	10. Chapter 10 A Success

**Your Majesty,**

**I am sorry to report that the traitors Thomas and George Boleyn have escaped once again. They have been hiding near the English coastline that is near France. From what they left behind it seems that they are after the Queen and may want to free Anne but that has yet to be proven but it is a suspicion. I will keep trying. **

**Sir Francis Bryan **

Henry crumpled the letter anger seeping through his veins. This was not how he wanted things to be. His country was now once again in prosperity and peace but now Andrea's life and the life and their unborn child hung in the balance and to Henry that was almost a thousand England's combined. He was a King and yet he felt powerless. Andrea was never to know about this. He had to be strong for her and for the child she carried. He would hate to lose them both. A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it," Henry asked. The guard that stood outside his door came in.

"Secretary Cromwell is at the door," the guard said.

"Send him in," Henry said. Henry sat down in his chair and looked at the map of England trying to discover where the Boleyns could be headed.

"Your majesty," Cromwell said as he entered the room. Henry inclined his head in recognition.

"Well," Henry asked.

"It seems that there are some who support the whore Anne Boleyn. According to your majesty's request a deal has been made with the executioner of Calais and he has agreed to be the executioner for Anne Boleyn's beheading," Cromwell said.

"Very good what else," Henry asked.

"If the Queen does not supply a male heir I was wondering if your majesty could fashion your mind towards a new marriage," Cromwell said. Henry's face hardened. But before he could reply Charles and William Brandon burst through the door. Both looked extremely similar except the eyes William had the grey eyes of their father while Charles and Andrea had the light brown eyes of their mother. They were followed by three of the King's grooms.

"Well," Henry asked.

"It's time," the two said at the same time. Henry's eyes shone with worry and happiness.

"Very well Charles, William go back and bring me news. Grooms, go fetch my physician to watch over her, fetch Bishop Gardner, inform heralds in the city to tell them the news," Henry said. They all left given their assignments. Henry turned towards Cromwell and smacked him upside the head.

"If you so ever as say anything against her again I will make you eat your heart now leave," Henry said. Cromwell did not need telling twice and left the room. Henry sat down at the table where he had lunch with Andrea, Charles and his wife when she returned to him, sat down and waited grasping her necklace in his hand.

* * *

Having a baby didn't hurt as much as making one. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I gripped Mary's hand with my right and Catherine's hand with my left. I pushed as hard as I could and then relaxed. When I realized that I was having contractions that morning as we were finishing up clothes for the baby I tried to hide it but failed miserably. Jane, Mary and Catherine all caught me. I was sweating profusely.

"How's it looking down there," I asked the midwife.

"Should not be long your majesty you are about halfway there," The midwife replied. I looked outside it was already nighttime again. I had been in labor for three days.

"Mary get the box by the fire it belonged to your mother. She would want you to have it," I told her. If I died I was making sure that Mary got that box and the rosary inside. I saw her eyes light up then gritted my teeth as another contraction hit me full force. Mary was back by my side holding the rosary and gripping my hand praying rapidly in Latin. As night turned into day I felt my strength waning. I was going to end up just like Jane Seymour would have. I gripped Mary and Catherine's hands before my head fell back onto the pillow. I looked over to the physicians who were unfolding a piece of cloth. I saw them raise a small knife and I turned away. A c-section in this time period would leave me dead no doubt about it. Infection was possible even though Henry made sure that no one was to touch me unless they were clean. I heard gasps but ignored them. This baby was coming out and I knew I could die because of it. Henry deserved this child. I was going to give it to him even if it took my life.

"Your majesty I can see the head one more push," the midwife said. I gripped Mary and Catherine's hands and gave the biggest push I could. I heard a cry but the pain did not stop.

"You have a son your majesty," the midwife said. But she seemed alarmed when I screamed in pain. She looked down.

"There's another," the midwife said handing over my eldest son to another midwife who took him to get cleaned in a corner of the room.

"Your majesty don't give up for the love of Jesus don't give up," Mary said. I looked at her and gave a small nod. I gripped their hands once more and gave another big push. I felt the pain end and heard another cry pierce the air.

"You have another son your majesty," the midwife said. I smiled and laid back down.

"Lady Seymour tell my brothers the news," I said. Jane Seymour nodded even though she looked exhausted and walked out. I looked towards where my sons were crying and smiled. I delivered them into this world. Catherine took a cool cloth and dabbed my forehead. I brought myself to sit up despite Catherine's protests.

"I want to hold them," I said in a small voice. The midwife heard me and brought them over wrapped in pure white blankets.

"There is a wet nurse on the way," The midwife said. I shook my head.

"No I will feed them myself if the King has any objections I will speak with him about it," I told her.

"Yes your majesty," the midwife said as she handed me my sons. They both looked at me. Catherine showed me how I was to feed them. I did like she showed me and once they were asleep I held them until Catherine said I should put them in the cradle that was next to the bed. Mary helped. I watched as my two angels slept near me.

"You two may retire now if you wish," I said.

"We will wait until you are asleep," Mary said. I nodded and settled down into my bed keeping my eyes trained on the cradle.

* * *

William and Charles knew that their sister was young but strong. Three days of labor might weaken her. They had seen first hand how the King cared for her. If she died it would not matter that he had sons who needed him. All that would matter is the fact that his beloved wife is dead. They made their way through the crowds of people and towards the King's rooms. The grooms and Cromwell having noticed them walking were following behind. They entered the King's room to see him sitting at a table. The candles were down to their minimum and the King was lying face down. At their entrance he looked up. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Well," Henry asked motioning for William and Charles to step forward. They did and the King did not miss the exhausted looks on their faces.

"Your majesty after four days in labor we can tell you that our sister has delivered," William said.

"Of two healthy sons," Charles finished. The king was now alert at hearing the word sons.

"I have sons," Henry asked wanting to make sure his ears were not playing tricks on him.

"Yes your majesty you have two sons," Charles said.

"The future of England," Henry said. He looked outside. The sun was starting to come out but barely. This was the start of a new day.

"Inform the people that the Future has been born," Henry said. The grooms nodded and left. Cromwell left knowing he was not needed.

"Is she all right," Henry croaked out.

"She is fine. She is strong your majesty," William said.

"Of course she is a Brandon after all," Charles said.

"Your majesty might want to rest," William said. Henry did not reply instead he left the room. He sat down on his bed and stared at Andrea's necklace. She had given him everything she unconsciously promised him when they married and it almost took her life. He held the necklace in his palm and let sleep take him.

As the bells rung out signaling the birth of an heir to the throne, three people were not happy. While Anne Boleyn sat furious in her cell at the Tower of London, Thomas and George Boleyn heard from the cellar of their Rochford home and were furious. Now they would have definitely have to kill the Queen to have their golden world.


	11. Chapter 11 The Threat

I looked into the eyes of my sons and grinned. I held them close never wanting to let them go. I didn't know how women could just let their children go to be raised by someone else. I sat on my bed holding them waiting for Henry to come and see them. The youngest took my finger and started to suck on it. I just laughed and smiled.

"You look like an angel," a voice said. I looked up to see my husband, my Henry standing there dressed like the King he is.

"I am surprised your majesty given how long I was in labor," I told him as I held our sons.

"You are right. You are more beautiful than an angel," Henry said.

"Would you like to meet them," I asked him indicating our sons. He came over hesitantly as if he would break them. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What are their names sweetheart," Henry asked. I just handed him his eldest son who he took gently in his arms. He looked at him with love.

"I can not express the words that I wish to say," Henry said.

"Just love me and your children and I will be content," I told him. He kissed our eldest son's forehead.

"Henry Charles Tudor," Henry said as he held his eldest close to his heart.

"And what of his brother," I asked Henry.

"Edward William Tudor," Henry said with pride in his voice.

"The Princes of England," I told him mimicking the pride he just had in his voice.

"Bishop Gardner said that the baptism will take place within the week. The house for our sons is being cleaned and everyone that will be serving them personally approved by me," Henry said as his son cuddled closer to him.

"Our sweet blessed children," I said. Henry smiled.

"Will you be well sweetheart to attend the baptism," Henry asked.

"Nothing could keep me away," I told him. I felt a bit woozy whenever I tried to stand but I did not want to worry Henry.

"I do not want to make you sick my love," Henry said.

"You could only make me happier never sick," I told him. We smiled at our children. The day of the coronation I felt hot. I tried not to show my discomfort as to not distract Henry from his happiness. I watched as the French Admiral who was representing King Francis hold Henry and Mary hold Edward. They looked calm and I'm glad Henry was making peace or at least trying to with some of the Kings of Europe. I looked over briefly to Jane Seymour who stood gazing at my brother William. He seemed to notice her looks and every now and then he would give her a smile. Henry grasped my hand and held it tight as we watched our sons' baptism. The boys were quiet and did not fuss which made me smile.

"In the name of the father, son, and holy ghost I baptize thee Prince Henry IX and Prince Edward VI may god bless and keep you all the days of your life give thee abundantly his good grace through Jesus Christ our lord Amen. I now present his grace Prince Henry IX Prince of Wales and Duke of Cornwall and Prince Edward VI Duke of York and Earl of Chester. Most dear and entirely beloved sons of our lord King Henry VIII and our lady Queen Andrea," Bishop Gardner said. I thought that this moment was perfect and felt that nothing could ruin it. We were all about to leave when a crash was heard and the shattering of glass. I immediately looked over at my sons and praised god that they were not harmed. Their wails could be heard throughout the church. Mary and the Admiral were protecting the babies with their bodies while Henry was shouting.

"Guards what is it," Henry shouted. All of us in the church were looking from where the crash came from and a figure in black was seen but quickly disappeared. Almost half of the guard rushed out and the rest huddled aorund us. I went over to my children and made soothing sounds to calm them. If it was working it was working slowly. Henry was walking towards Charles who was holding what looked like a brick that had a letter tied to it. I wlaked over to try and listen to what the letter said. I put a hand on Henry's shoulder who immediately turned and when he saw who I was hugged me tight.

"Henry, you may want to have a look at this," Charles said handing Henry the note. I read over Henry's shoulder.

**We promise you this King Henry. Everything you know and everything you love will be ours. Your children will die as will that wife of yours. No matter where you look you will never find us but we will find you. **

** Signed,**

**Your Enemy **

Henry looked at me with worried eyes and crumpled the letter in his fist just as the guards who left to go find whoever delivered the threat.

"He just disappeared your majesty, there was no sign of him," one of the guards said.

"We will return to Whitehall. Summon every man or boy who can wield a sword I want them protecting the castle. Double the guard on the Queen. I want every person with an able body to be looking for these traitors who threaten my wife and your queen as well as our sons. Every Lord present should have his men searching every corner of England to find these traitors," Henry said as he gestured for the French Admiral and Mary to follow us with the children. The feelings of sickness I had felt were now starting to consume me as well as my fear. I became lightheaded and gripped Henry's arm tighter.

"Andrea what is wrong," Henry voice asked but it sounded so distant. I felt darkness and a fire engulfing me before everything went black.

Henry felt even more helpless than he ever had in his entire life. He was a king and yet he was close to losing everything he loved and adored besides his sons and England. He stood in the doorway to Andrea's bedchamber as he ordered people to leave so he could be alone with his wife. His sons were heavily guarded and with Charles and his wife Catherine in their rooms in the palace. As Mary passed him he took her hand and kissed it small tears escaping his eyes and rivers of tears escaping her own. She left the room leaving Henry alone with his wife. He could not believe that he had been so blind. He had seen childbed fever before and should have noticed the signs. He should never have let her go to the baptism. All these thoughts ran through his mind but he started walking towards the love of his life. Her skin was pale and somewhat ashy. He knelt beside her bed and took her hand in his. The hand seemed almost lifeless and Andrea opened her eyes but only a little, but it was enough for Henry to see the sickness that had taken over her looking back at him.

"Don't' go. You can't leave me here Andrea, please don't go. Please. Just because you have done everything you have promsied please don't leave me. You are the milk of human kindness, the light in my dark dark world. Without you no matter where I go life will be empty as a desert. A wilderness filled with lonliness and pain," Henry looked up to Andrea's window, "Please god in all of your mercy do not take her from me. My sons need their mother and I need my Queen." Henry kissed her hand as Andrea lightly gripped it. He put his hand to her forehead as the tears from his eyes were falling freely. He would not lose her, he could not lose her.

I felt the fire that had been sorching me for the past few days simmer a little as Henry spoke to me. It was in that momnet that I knew forever no matter where I was Henry would find me. It was also in that moment that I was determined to be stronger than Jane Seymour was. I would battle this sickness and see my husband again. I would give him as many children as god would allow. I would see my sons grow up to be fine young men. I fought hard over the next few days. Henry would hardly leave my bedside and would usually do his work in my bedchamber so he could always be with me. I kept my strength as best I could then one day I found myself looking at the sun rising. My eyes could barely see those beautiful rays of light but I felt stronger and the fire receeding. I took deep breaths and kept fighting as best I could but somewhere around midday I felt ymself go weak from fighting the sickness. But I did not feel the pain of death quite the opposite I felt a euphoric feeling the feelings that had been constant during the sickness were there but they were slowly receeding.

"Fetch Doctor Linacre I think the Queen is recovering," a voice I kenw to be Lady Jane Seymour called out. I heard the sound of heels and felt my body relax.


	12. Chapter 12 Failure To Protect

Dr. Linacre checked me over twice a day for the next several weeks at Henry's request. I did not mind as long as I got to see my children regularly. Henry and Edward grew much to my pleasure. Henry seemed like an attentive father and for that I was happy. After Dr. Linacre made sure I was all right Henry started to come to my bed again. He was very careful with me but then as he saw I was getting healthier our lovemaking returned to normal. When I started suggesting we try for another child almost five months later after I recovered Henry immediately dismissed it. He claimed it was not healthy for me to have another child. It was spring when I began to feel sick again. The rain covered every inch of the grounds and courtyard at Hampton Court Palace, Henry and I made progress towards the castle. When we arrived Henry ordered servants to send word to my brother Charles who was in charge of the guard for mine and Henry's children. I sat in my room glad that all the unpacking was done when I looked to Jane Seymour and Ursula Missledon who were conversing. Jane looked as if she was scolding Ursula for something she had just told her or something Jane discovered about her. I looked down at my embroidery deciding whether to call Jane and Ursula over or just Jane.

"Jane come here if you please," I asked. Jane abruptly turned towards me casting one last glare at Lady Missledon before coming to sit on the chair in front of me.

"Yes your majesty," Jane said.

"How is my brother William," I asked her. She blushed bright red while ringing her hands and playing with the fabric of her dress.

"He has asked my father for my hand in marriage," Jane said. I smiled and leaned over to hug her.

"Well congratulations and what does your father say," I asked her.

"He said he has no objections save that William and I must visit from Spain regularly," Jane replied a smile gracing her features.

"That is wonderful news have you asked the King," I asked her.

"William is to ask him after the council meeting today," Jane said.

"Well I do not think the King will have any suggestions," I said putting my hand on my stomach because my corset felt tighter than usual. Jane looked alarmed.

"Your majesty," Jane asked.

"Nothing I think Katarina must have laced my corset a little tighter than usual," I said.

"Your majesty may I be blunt," Jane asked.

"Of course Jane, we are to be sisters soon," I replied.

"Lady Mary came to me saying that you were eating many quail's eggs once more and that you seem to be throwing up in the mornings," Jane said.

"Lady Seymour I do not think such talk has a place anywhere until such is confirmed and right now is not the time," I replied but I knew she was right. The symptoms were the same.

"Yes your majesty," Jane replied.

"What were you and Lady Missledon talking about earlier," I asked her. Before Jane could reply Cromwell came into the room.

"Your majesty his majesty requests that you are to make your way towards his rooms because Sir Francis Bryan has informed him that the Boleyns are making their way towards the palace," Cromwell said. Mary rushed towards me as all my other ladies formed a circle around me.

"Very well let us go now," I said. Cromwell led us towards the King's rooms. When I got there Henry was waiting there for us. He broke through my ladies and hugged me close. He kissed everywhere on my face.

"Henry are the children all right," I asked him.

"Yes Charles has tripled the guard and your brother William is bringing every servant he can spare," Henry said.

"Thank god," I said.

"Sweetheart I must go and meet Sir Francis outside. He will take over the guard of the palace and be your personal guard. Cromwell and I will continue Sir Francis's search," Henry said.

"Be careful," I said to him giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster. He gave me one last hug before leaving me and my ladies in his rooms. I turned to them.

"Split up search for any weapons god forbid our enemies get past the guard," I told them. Lady Mary led half to one side while Jane Seymour and Jane Rochford were with me. Jane Rochford's behavior as of late worried me but Henry thought nothing of it when I brought up my concern's. We searched Henry's bedroom and found a few daggers and one gun. As we were about to join the others Jane Rochford stopped.

"Lady Rochford what is it," I asked.

"I'm so sorry your majesty," She said. I heard Jane Seymour's scream before everything went black.

When I woke up it was all dark outside. I was on a dirty floor. I slowly blinked open my eyes feeling a throbbing in my head. I looked around hoping Jane Seymour did not suffer the same fate as I and gave a sigh of relief when she wasn't in the room. I just hoped she was alive. I tried to move my arms but they were chained to the wall with a heavy black iron chain as were my feet. I tried to push my hands out of them but it would not work. I fell to the floor in distress praying to god that Henry and every other person I cared for was safe.

* * *

Henry the eighth was one angry king. His wife was taken right from under his nose and his future sister in law was found unconscious. He wanted to tear everything apart in sight. He should never have listened to Cromwell who suggested that he the King take over the search. He should have stayed protecting Andrea and according to Jane Seymour her unborn child. Henry felt even more foolish at not noticing. When Jane Seymour regained consciousness she told everything to him. He should have known Lady Rochford was still in contact with the Boleyns. The Boelyns had just made an enemy of someone they should not have. Henry the eighth was now out for vengeance and would not rest until his enemies were destroyed and his wife returned. He grabbed a quill, ink and some parchment and began to write a reply to a letter from the Master Constable at the Tower of London.

**Master Constable,**

**I hereby order the death of Anne Boleyn before the week is up. I have received your letter and am glad that the executioner from Calais has arrived. Boleyn is to be beheaded instead of burning until dead. Make sure she is dead before the week is up or there will be hell to pay. **

**Your King and Lord,**

**Henry VIII King of England **


	13. Chapter 13 Plans in Motion

I did not know how long I had been in this dark and dirty room. Minutes melted into hours. Food was given to me but it was mostly stale bread and water. I heard a door open and opened my eyes. Light was now peering through the door. I stood tall and found myself face to face with Thomas Boleyn. His white hair was shaggier and his face held some whiskers but not enough to make him look like a common man. He wore black and had this look of hate on his face.

"Well what do we have here," He said cocking his head to one side as he looked at me.

"If you expect me to fear you Boleyn you are wrong," I replied.

"You should fear me because you are now at my mercy," Boleyn said as he walked towards me. I wanted to put my hands on my stomach to protect the child I knew was there but I knew now the best way to protect the child was to not acknowledge that there was one.

"Well given your reputation mercy is foreign to you," I retorted. He laughed an evil laugh that made me want to slap him to high heaven.

"You are lucky you are still alive," Boleyn said. He started to walk away but stopped.

"Henry will find you," I told him.

"The King is how do I put this lightly oh yes he is occupied with other matters such as his mistress and paying the executioner of Calais for my daughter's death," Boleyn snapped.

"Henry would never betray me and your daughter may not have deserved to die but did you ever think that kidnapping me could cause him to believe that you wanted Anne as queen again so in order to stop you he would kill her," I said.

"The King will have many mistresses no matter how many sons you give him. You may have succeeded where Katherine and Anne failed but you will never be anything more to him than a woman who gives him sons," Boleyn said.

"You will not harm my sons," I shouted at him. He stormed back towards me and slapped me across the slap a resounding crack echoing through the room.

"It has been 4 months since you have been here and believe me if the King really wanted to find you he would have come looking for you. Now you better get used to being here because if our plan fails you will become mine and my son's mistress whether you like it or not. We need heirs and so far you have proven yourself fertile enough to do so," Boleyn said.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to have you touch me in that way or carry your evil spawn," I replied spitting at him. He wiped it off as if it was nothing.

"You have spirit but you'll be broken soon enough, Jane," Boleyn said. Jane Rochford entered never meeting my eyes or Boleyn's.

"I am leaving you in charge of her do you understand. George and I will steal more money to put our plan in motion," Boleyn said.

"Yes father," Jane said giving a little curtsy.

"It seems you are useful to this family after all. Now prove it beyond doubt and never let this woman not until our plan is secure," Boleyn said leaving the room. When Jane Rochford and I were left she still would not meet my eyes.

"I was never unkind to you and yet you do this," I said to her.

"My parents are dead George and his father are all I have left," Jane replied small tears escaping her eyes as if she was trying to gain pity from me.

"I will not pity you Jane Rochford you have chosen your path and should the King find this place you will be tried for treason and conspiracy to kidnapping the King's wife and your queen. But maybe I can help you. Tell me what their plan is free me and I will tell the King of your help," I said to her. She looked at me as if to seriously contemplate my offer the shook her head.

"Once the King is killed The Boleyn's will take the crown behind the Princess Elizabeth and your sons will be destroyed," Jane said throwing a blanket that contained bread at me and leaving me alone. I took the bread and ate it slowly. Every bite felt dry and hard as it went down my throat but the knowledge that I had to eat this horrible food for the child made me stronger. Boleyn's words about Henry and the mistresses made me think. Was it true? But then Jane Seymour would not get mad at anyone without good reason. Ursula Missledon was his mistress. How could I have been so blind? I let the last piece of bread drop from my fingers. Everything I had believed about Henry and me was a lie. I felt my heart breaking into pieces. I let myself fall to the floor tears starting to escape my eyes. I tried to cradle my growing stomach but it was no use. But there was one thing I did know. I needed to escape. I had to get myself and my growing child to safety. Henry may have played me for a fool but I would not let it happen any longer. Should I escape I would not go back to Henry.

Jane Seymour watched as her betrothed and his brother the Duke of Suffolk pour over maps with Sir Francis Bryan trying to figure out the Queen's location. Lady Mary stood beside her as well as Catherine the Duke's wife.

"She's alive I know it," Mary said.

"So do we all," Katherine said. Jane stayed quite contemplating where the Queen could have been taken. She knew that Jane Rochford was involved stop it had to be a Boleyn property or at least somewhere close by.

"But I have searched through Hever castle many times there was no sign of the Boleyns or the queen," Sir Francis said.

"Is there a possibility there was a hidden room perhaps a cellar of some sort," William asked.

"No when homes are constructed the plans are given to the Royal family should they need them and besides Sir Francis said that every Boleyn property was abandoned," Charles replied.

"I will leave immediately to get the plans and return with haste," Sir Francis said.

"What if there is a hidden room," Mary asked. Jane tried to remember any conversation with Jane Rochford then remembered how she knew that Ursula Missledon was betraying the Queen by being the King's mistress. Jane Rochford was an insane woman if Jane Seymour had anything to say about it. She remembered Rochford talking about some room where she thought George Boleyn was hiding his mistresses.

"Could it be," Jane whispered.

"What," Catherine asked.

"Lady Mary do you have access to the map that they are looking at right now at night," Jane asked.

"My chamber is close by if that is what you are asking," Mary replied.

"Jane what is this all about," Catherine asked.

"I might know where the Queen is but we need a look at that map and we need to be quick. The queen if she is still alive might not make it much longer," Jane said.

That night Mary snuck into the library for that map. She drew a quick sketch making sure to label clearly where the Boleyn estates were. She left as quickly as possible making her way towards Jane Seymour's rooms where she was meeting Jane and Catherine. When she arrived both women looked towards her.

"Now Rochford said that there was a room somewhere near the cellar that she heard George Boleyn talking about. She thought that he hid his mistresses there. If the queen is anywhere it would be in that room at Hever the only problem is we would need to tell someone or go alone," Jane said.

"But would the Duke and his brother worry," Mary asked.

"Charles and William would be furious only Lady Mary would be able to go without suspicion," Catherine said.

"One of us would have to go as well as if we were her chaperone," Jane said.

"Jane you should go with Mary you know that area better than I because it is near Wiltshire," Catherine said.

"I think I should go alone because Lady Mary would draw too much attention," Jane said.

"Lady Seymour is right the Boleyns would know we were coming for her," Mary said.

"It is settled I will leave tonight Catherine tell the men that I went to go visit a place in Wiltshire I used to play in that should buy me some time," Jane said.

"Bring her back safely," Catherine said.

"With God's help let us hope she escapes and finds you on your way," Mary said. Jane nodded before leaving Mary and Catherine and heading to the stables for her horse. Andrea had become one of her dearest friends not to mention her queen. She would not fail someone who had shown her nothing but kindness and generosity.


	14. Chapter 14 Escapes and Truths

I had been planning for days. I had the gone over it a million times in my head. Jane Rochford was a stupid girl who kept the keys to my prison around her neck. I knew she never thought I saw it because she always tried to quickly cover it up. I looked down at my stomach. Boy or Girl I would be happy. I would raise he or she right.

"Hang on in there, we'll be out of here soon I promise," I said I felt a kick and smiled. I heard footsteps and looked towards the door. I stood up and waited. The key was inserted in the lock and I heard it turn. I saw Jane Rochford enter and barely concealed my smile. So far everything was going according to plan.

"Jane could you come here please," I asked her. She held my food as she eyed me warily but walked closer.

"What do you want," Jane asked as she was barely an inch in front of me. I moved my foot in position to trip her.

"Oh nothing just wondering don't you think you would get a better reward if you are the one who rescues me," I said. The split second she looked as if considering my words I tripped her. I bent down quickly to retrieve the key from her neck. I quickly put it in the locks keeping my ankles and arms chained to the wall. Once I was free she was getting up.

"You are not going anywhere," Jane said.

"The Boleyns will never get what they want, I will make sure of it now Jane you have two options either you help my escape or you try to fight me. I might be pregnant but not defenseless," I said grabbing a small but not too small rock from the floor.

"That rock will do nothing to me," Jane said. I threw the rock hoping to hit her in the head thank god it did. I walked over to her just as she was about to lose consciousness and was debating on helping her or not but decided against it and locked her inside. I felt pains coming from my stomach. I reached under my dress and felt a liquid touch my hands. I looked at my hands and saw water. This was going to make everything more difficult. I walked as quickly as I could out of there but when I got outside I saw a horse and rider coming towards me. I walked faster to the stables hoping to find something instead of riding.

"Andrea," a voice said. I turned around to see Jane Seymour standing there.

"Jane," I hugged my friend tightly.

"Andrea how did you escape I was coming to free you," Jane said.

"I will explain later but right now this baby is coming early," I told her.

"Are you having a miscarriage," Jane asked. I shook my head. She started to look around and found a hay cart. I helped her hook it up to her horse.

"Lay down in the cart and breathe deeply I will get you to your brother the Duke's house as quickly as I can," Jane said before taking the reins and urging the horse forward. I kept deep breathing like she told me. I was finally free of that prison. It felt nice to be out in the open even though it was December almost Christmas. I felt pains ripping through me and I tried not to scream.

"Jane I hate to complain but how much longer," I asked her.

"Not much your majesty," Jane said urging the horse even faster. I felt the pains come closer together and more intense with each minute it took us. I gripped the sides of the cart hoping to ease the pain. I sat up in the cart for a minute and saw my brother's house coming into view. I praised god and went back to lying down.

"I can see the house your majesty," Jane said. As the house got closer and closer I knew that I would barely have any time to get to a bed. This baby was coming and fast. When we stopped Jane got off the cart quickly and helped me out. When we got to the door I was barely standing up and Jane knocked furiously. I felt on the verge of fainting. When the door opened it was Catherine.

"Andrea you're safe Charles and William will be so pleased," Catherine said.

"Your majesty Jane rescued you," Mary said coming running down the stairs.

"Yes she did but we need to get me to a bed this baby is coming now," I said.

"Jane go summon the midwife," Catherine said.

"Catherine you're the midwife now," I said. She looked at me before looking to Mary and Jane.

"Lady Mary please get me some hot water and Jane get me some cloths you know where. We will be up in the room next to Charles and I Hurry," Catherine said as she led me up the stairs despite my protests to just sit down and have the baby in a sitting position.

"Keep breathing Andrea," Catherine said as we reached the top of the steps. I felt relief that the steps were done but I allowed her to lead me to the room she told Mary and Jane about. When I saw that bed I thanked god once more for getting me here.

"I still have one of your old night gowns here go behind the dressing wall and get out of those clothes I will bring it to you," Catherine said.

"I do not think we have the time," I told her.

"Just do as I say," Catherine said. I felt another pain rip through me.

"Hurry," I told her as I walked behind the dressing wall. I got myself out of the horrid dress I had been in for four months given that I was pregnant three months before the kidnapping. When Catherine returned she helped me get the nightgown on and got me on the bed just as Jane and Mary came in.

"Can I push now," I asked her wanting this pain over with. Jane and Mary put the supplies near Catherine then they each took one of my hands.

"Yes Andrea push," Catherine said. I pushed hard.

"Good now another push the head is right here," Catherine said.

"Come on your majesty," Jane said.

"Don't give up," Mary said. I kept pushing until I felt no pain. A cry was heard as I relaxed into the bed.

"Another boy," Catherine said going to clean him off and wrapping him in clean white cloths. He was so tiny. When he was placed in my arms I cried.

"What is his name your majesty," Mary asked coming to sit beside me to see her half brother.

"His name will be Richard after Richard the Lion Heart. This boy was strong enough to survive captivity with me the name in my mind suits him," I said.

"It does," Jane said.

"Richard Arthur Tudor, you are my little soldier," I told him. He wiggled in my arms but settled down when I held him closer to my heart.

"What is going on in here," an angered voice said from the doorway. All of us turned to see William and Charles standing there looking at me shocked.

"Andrea, you're here," William said in disbelief.

"You have your future wife to thank for that," I told him. William looked to Jane and gave her a deep kiss that when they broke apart she was blushing so hard she rivaled a tomato.

"It was not all me Catherine and Mary helped," Jane said. Mary was given hugs and kisses on the cheek same for Catherine except Charles gave her a long and passionate kiss on the lips. Seeing those two couples together made me think of Henry.

"Charles may I ask you a few things me," I asked him.

"Anything sister," Charles replied.

"How long has Ursula Missledon been Henry's mistress and answer truthfully," I asked him. Jane looked shocked as did my brothers and Catherine even Mary looked shocked.

"How did you know," Charles asked.

"I had suspicions when I saw Jane glaring at Ursula then when I was in captivity Thomas Boleyn confirmed it," I replied.

"Sister she became his mistress shortly after you and Henry were wed," William said. My already broken heart I felt was now burning in pain. He had lied to me King or not and he had broken his marriage vows.

"If he lied about being faithful then tell me the truth about the rebellion," I asked them.

"Your majesty my father wanted to avoid worrying you by asking your brother the duke to lie to you," Mary said. I looked at Charles who nodded.

"I want to know what actually happened," I replied. Charles and William sighed before telling me everything that Henry had kept me in the dark about. I let tears fall at the secrets Henry had kept from me. The Henry they had described to me was not the one I knew, that Henry was a complete stranger. I looked down at my wedding ring and felt the burden it carried.

"No one is to know I am here," I said.

"But your majesty my father must know," Mary said. I took Mary's hand.

"Mary if you care for me as your stepmother and as your queen you will keep my secret at least for now. I do not know if I want to return to a life where I have been constantly lied to," I said. She reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you Mary," I said kissing her forehead.

"Let us get an old cradle for him. I think there is one in one of the old rooms," William said indicating Charles to come with him. Jane, Mary and Catherine stayed with me well after the cradle was brought back. I put Richard in there and hoped that my life would seem better tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15 Keeping Her Hidden

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk watched from the window as his sister Andrea held baby Richard as she walked in the garden on his estate. It had been almost a month since Andrea had come back and while he was glad she was back he wanted her to return to Henry to knock some sense into him. King Henry VIII was starting to throw himself into seclusion while his mistress Ursula Missledon had been banished from court. Charles hated seeing his sister and his friend apart but he could see why Andrea did not want to be near Henry. He had deceived her when she trusted him with everything. He heard footsteps enter the room and turned to see his elder brother William enter the room.

"Hello little brother," William said walking up to stand right next to him.

"Did you succeed in getting any of the ladies to agree to try to convince Andrea to return to court or at least make herself known," Charles asked. William shook his head.

"No but Sir Francis sent us a letter saying the Boleyns have gone back into hiding," William replied looking down at their sister. She looked happy yet a little sad.

"It hurts me to see her like this," William said.

"I know sometimes I still see her as the baby in the cradle," Charles replied.

"But now she is a queen with three children and a husband who has betrayed her in a number of ways and yet she still manages to wake everyday and continue her life," William said.

"Henry promised to take care of her and yet she is here at my home with a child that survived captivity with the Boelyns who could have done anything to her and she will not talk. Did she talk to any of the others," Charles asked.

"Jane and the others say no but I doubt they would tell us if she did," William replied.

"Henry wants us all to return to court," Charles said.

"When," William asked.

"As soon as we can gather our things. We are to be at Greenwich Palace no later than tomorrow evening," Charles said.

"What about Andrea and baby Richard," William asked.

"Do not worry I wrote that you and Jane wished to remain here to plan your wedding and that Catherine and Princess Mary would be returning with me," Charles said.

"It seems being a practiced liar does you well sometimes," William said. Charles gave a small chuckle.

"This time it is not just any woman it is our baby sister," Charles said.

"I know and I do not want to see her hurt again," William replied.

"Let us hope that Sir Francis Bryan does not visit anytime soon because Richard has lungs just like Henry when he's mad," Charles said. The brothers joined in laughter as they looked down below at their sister and her child as she was joined by Princess Mary, Jane and Catherine.

"God help us," William said.

When the goodbyes were said the next morning baby Richard was trying to keep his my attention on himself by crying and refusing to let go of the fabric of my dress. Princess Mary and I were crying as she was saying goodbye. She was my stepdaughter and I loved her so much and to see her go somewhere without me was making me feel heartbroken. I felt as if she was my own daughter and I was losing her. When we finally pulled away she gave her brother a kiss on the head as she gave me one last hug before entering the carriage. Charles and Catherine followed soon after leaving William, Jane, Richard and myself.

"Come on inside it is winter and we do not want Richard to get ill," William said ushering us inside. I nodded and followed them inside.

"He needs a nap I am going to retire to my room," I said carrying Richard in my arms and up the stairs. When I entered my room I put Richard in his crib and watched as he fell slowly asleep. When I was sure he was asleep. I looked down at my wedding ring. It stopped reminding me of how happy I was and now all it symbolized was lies and deceit. I fingered it questioning whether I should take it off or keep it. I slowly slid if off of my ring finger and felt my tears falling. I put it on the bedside table and took off the necklace that Henry had given me the night he asked me to be his wife. They sat there on the bedside table as if mocking me for my foolishness in believing Henry so quickly. But then I remembered my sons Henry and Edward and I took a quick look at Richard and realized that I was still a mother. Even though I was not happy with their father I would still be their mother. I knew it was near Christmas and thought about what gifts I would send my children. I looked out the window while occasionally looking at Richard and dreaming of what Christmas would be like this year.

The arrival of his daughter Mary and the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk did little to brighten the mood of King Henry. He was miserable to say the least. Pretty women danced around him and all he could think about was whether Andrea was alive or dead. He wished he did not leave things as they were before he left her in his rooms. He wanted her to not feel sullied by everything in his life and he knew that lying to her was wrong but he was King and he did as he felt was right. He looked around at his court and wondered what was taking Charles Brandon so long. Mary was here and currently making polite conversation with Anthony Knivert. The two would share a laugh and it made Henry think on the happy times he had with Andrea. The thought also pained him. It had been three months and nothing was discovered. He heard a new dance start up and briefly saw Charles and his wife enter and head directly towards Mary who glanced at him before turning back to Charles and his wife.

"Your majesty I have some news about your wife," Sir Francis Bryan said in a whisper. Henry rose out of his seat quickly. He led Sir Francis into the same room where he had discussed with Charles his wedding to Andrea and Andrea's coronation. Henry closed the door turned to Sir Francis.

"Well what news," Henry asked praying to god it was news that she was alive and safe and she could return to him at Greenwich Palace.

"William and Charles Brandon had suspicions that there was a hidden room in one of the three Boleyn estates. So when I went to Richmond Palace where the plans for all of the great homes for members of the court I came across a design of Hever Castle. There was a hidden room next to the cellar," Sir Francis said.

"So the queen is alive, where is she," Henry asked.

"When I arrived there was no answer when I entered. I went to where the hidden room was located and behind the door I found Jane Rochford huddled in a corner with a bruise on her head. After almost an hour of questions about the queen she told me that the queen had escaped a few days before I had arrived. So when I left the estate after arresting Jane Rochford I noticed wheel tracks leaving the estate. I followed them and they disappeared into a forest but when I delivered Jane Rochford to the tower I went back to Richmond and found a map of the area surrounding that forest and found something," Sir Francis said.

"What did you find," Henry asked desperately wanting to find his wife and cherish and adore her and never let her out of his sight again.

"The Duke of Suffolk's country manor is not far it is my belief that if the Queen escaped and survived and would be looking for somewhere to escape to it would be to her brother's home," Sir Francis replied. Henry felt joy at hearing that his wife might be at the Brandon estate and wanted to go immediately to see if she was there.

"Thank you Sir Francis now I will go see if she is there myself and for now you are to resume looking for the Boleyns," Henry said.

"Yes your majesty," Sir Francis said before leaving the room. Henry looked at the cross above the fireplace and thanked god. Andrea was truly a miracle and to hear that she was safe was the best thing that Henry could have prayed for. King Henry left the room and entered the dining hall. He saw Anthony Knivert dancing with Mary and Charles and his wife standing off to the side. They seemed worried what could they be worried about. King Henry walked over to them and have them a smile the first he had given in months.

"Charles, Duchess welcome back to court," King Henry said giving Charles a handshake and his wife a kiss on the hand.

"Good to be back," Charles replied.

"I see your majesty is starting to prepare court for the Christmas festivities," Catherine, Duchess of Suffolk said.

"Yes and I hope to have my sweetheart back at court with us for Christmas," King Henry said before saying his goodbyes as he walked over to talk with his daughter Mary. Catherine and Charles looked at each other knowing that Andrea was dead set against returning and that King Henry would have a large challenge on his hands.


	16. Chapter 16 Reconciliation

King Henry wanted to get an early start to the day. He would only be surrounded by guards. He chose not to tell Charles and Catherine because they kept her safety a secret from him, he was the King of England. He got on his mare and could barely contain his happiness that Andrea was just a ride away from him. Once his guard was assembled he left Greenwich and headed for the country estate of the Duke of Suffolk.

* * *

I woke up this morning to find Richard crying. I got up and held him in my arms as I paced in my room trying to get him to stop crying. When he did I sat down on a chair by the crib and started to feed him. His brown eyes just stared up at me and I felt so happy and it almost made me cry.

"You are deeply loved my dear sweet boy," I told him. He giggled and I finished feeding him. I changed his clothes. When I was finished with him I put him in his crib and started to get ready. I asked William where I could get water for a bath and he said he'd get it for me. When he came back with the water he told me that Charles would be back as soon as possible. I thanked him and took a bath keeping the door open so I could see Richard's crib. When I was finished I dressed in a dark blue gown and brushed my hair. When I was finished feeding myself and making sure no one else needed help it was almost midday from the looks of it. I took Richard out of his crib and laid him on the bed. I lay down beside him resting my head on my hand and running my hand across his stomach making him giggle. When I saw him smile I couldn't help but smile with him.

* * *

When King Henry reached the home of Charles Brandon he did not waste any time getting off of his horse. He walked/ran to the door. He knocked impatiently until someone answered. That someone happened to be Jane Seymour.

"Lady Seymour," King Henry said.

"Your majesty the duke and duchess along with Princess Mary are at court," Jane said.

"I know I am here to see my wife," King Henry replied.

"What would make you think she is here," Jane asked.

"Jane who is it," William Brandon asked coming to the door. When he saw the King his face hardened.

"Brandon please move aside I am here to bring my wife back to court," King Henry said.

"You will do no such thing," William Brandon replied.

"I am the King and you will move aside," King Henry said.

"Excuse but my loyalty to my sister is greater than mine to you," William Brandon said refusing to move.

"I am your sister's husband now move," King Henry said.

"She knows everything your majesty why do you think she did not return to you. She knows about Ursula Missledon and she knows about the Pilgrimage of Grace. I will not let you see my sister because she does not want to see you. Charles and I only confirmed what Thomas Boleyn told her about you and to see the look of hurt and betrayal on her face made me wish I had put an end to this marriage before it even began," William Brandon said. King Henry was about to reply when Jane Seymour stepped between the two.

"William maybe his majesty needs to talk with Andrea before anything rash happens. I know she is your sister but you know as well as I that he has a right to see her," Jane said. William looked into his fiancé's eyes and nodded.

"Very Well but if I find out that you made her cry anymore than she already has King or not I will be forced to do something drastic," William said before moving aside to let the King and his guard inside.

"Up the stairs fourth door on the right," Jane Seymour said. King Henry nodded and motioned his guard to stay downstairs while he went looking for his wife.

* * *

I kept softly tickling Richard's stomach and watched him laugh showing his toothless gums. I felt myself smile in spite of everything and felt happiness for the first time in weeks. I heard footsteps and my door being opened but I figured it was just William checking in on me as he usually did. When he did not say anything I thought it was strange so when I turned my head to look at him I almost screamed but I bit my tongue and looked away. I was definitely not ready to face him. I took a deep breath and picked up Richard and put him in his crib. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and hoped he would not make a noise. When I turned around to face my husband a man I felt betrayed me. His face went from shock to happiness. He walked towards but I shook my head.

"What is it sweetheart," Henry asked.

"Do not call me that," I asked him.

"Why ever not you are my wife," Henry said.

"You lied to me and betrayed me how can I believe I am your wife if your vows to me and your promises to me meant nothing. How could you take a mistress so shortly after we married? How could you keep her even after you hear I was kidnapped by the family of a woman who almost killed me? How could you," I asked him tears starting to well in my eyes. He tried to get closer to wrap his arms around me but I just moved away even more.

"Andrea I am sorry I need you, our sons need you," Henry said.

"How am I supposed to forget that you have betrayed and lied to me? I know that you had a reputation for many mistresses but I thought that you truly loved me to take your vows seriously and I was raised to believe that marriage was a sacred bond between two people not two plus one," I said. I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the necklace and my wedding ring.

"Andrea I love you and I know I have wronged you but I need you. You are the purest being I have ever known and I cannot live my life without you. Before you I was the worst King but as our love grew I felt myself become the best I could be. You are the milk of human kindness and I cannot bring myself to live a life without you. While you were captured I felt as if my whole world was crashing down," Henry said.

"Henry I wish I could believe you but I can't," I told him taking his hand and putting the necklace and wedding ring in his palm. He stared at them but I didn't want to see his face. I went back over to Richard's crib and watched him as he stared up at me.

"Andrea I…," Henry started to say as he walked over to me but he stopped when his eyes landed on Richard.

"Not only did you betray me but you betrayed him," I said. Henry reached out his fingers to touch Richard who looked at Henry with big blue eyes.

"He's so small," Henry said.

"He was born early he was lucky to survive anyway it does not matter you can marry Lady Missledon and dismiss myself and our sons," I replied. Henry turned his head to look at me. He withdrew his finger and sat down beside me. We stared at Richard as he lay there watching us.

"I have no desire to marry Lady Missledon. I know I have wronged you and him but I know that if you give me the chance I can be the husband and you want," Henry said. I desperately wanted to believe him but I just could not erase from my mind all he had done.

"I really want to believe you but I can't bring myself to do so," I told him.

"Andrea I may be king but as a man who loves you and as your husband who needs you I cannot bring myself to force you to return with me or to me. I know that things between us will not return to normal between us but I want us to remain married. I want us to be a family with our sons and I want you to love me as strongly and as passionately as possible and I will promise to do the same," Henry said.

"Henry do not go making false promises you have my word that I will fade away quietly," I replied my tears starting to fall slowly but surely.

"I do not want you to fade away sweetheart. I want you to be by my side and to be my wife in everything. I want to be with you every waking hour and to never be away from your side. I love you more than Lancelot ever loved Guinevere," Henry said.

"Henry stop this," I told him.

"Andrea do you really want me to divorce you," Henry asked. I knew the answer was no but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

"You are lying I can see it in your eyes, your beautiful brown eyes betray your mind because they show your true emotions," Henry said.

"Henry I really want us to be together but…," I said as Henry interrupted me.

"Then we will be together this is a new beginning for us and there will be no mistresses and no secrets," Henry said. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and love.

"His name is Richard for Richard the lion heart," I told him. Henry glanced at our son before turning back to me.

"Does that mean you will come back," Henry asked. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips. When I pulled away he was smiling and slid my wedding ring back on my ring finger and put the necklace around my neck.

"There is one more thing I have to ask of you," I asked him.

"The world is yours sweetheart," Henry said.

"Your daughter Elizabeth should be brought to court for Christmas it would be the perfect thing. To be surrounded by our children and your children, my stepchildren for Christmas," I said to him.

"Andrea I'll bring her to court but I want you always in my sight at least until the threat of the Boleyns is eliminated, Richard's baptism will be held in the chapel at Greenwich palace and you must promise to tell me if something is wrong if you expect me to tell you everything then I expect the same," Henry said.

"Thank You Henry and despite everything I love you," I replied kissing him. Henry returned it with so much passion and love that it made my heart melt as well as everything inside. Our relationship was on the mend I just hope that nothing would break it.


	17. Chapter 17 Returning Together

**after a long period of time i have uploaded Ch. 17. The story has maybe four or five chapters elft I have not decided. Maybe more but here it is. **

* * *

Henry and I stayed at Charles's home long enough for him to send word for Charles's carriage to be sent back. He was against me riding a horse with Richard in my arms given the cold winter and the snow that now blanketed the ground. I woke up that morning to find Henry beside me. I smiled and got out of bed quietly to check on Richard who was sleeping soundly. I turned back to Henry and smiled. I walked to the wardrobe and pulled on an old dress and started to prepare for the day. Henry slept like a log and I was glad Richard was asleep. I pressed a kiss to Richard's forehead and shut the door quietly. I walked the halls wanting some clarity. Henry had claimed to change but could I trust that. He had changed his word before he could change it again.

"Andrea there you are," a voice called to me. I turned to see Jane and William walking towards me. Jane was smiling and William's face was grim.

"So what bit William," I asked her. She looked at William's face and laughed.

"He's just angry that your husband is here," Jane replied.

"He's not proven himself to be a good husband has he. So I have cause to worry," William replied. Jane shook her head.

"We came here to tell you that the carriage is waiting and that the driver is ready," Jane said.

"Good I will go wake Henry and prepare Richard," I said.

"Your trunks have been packed right," William asked. I nodded and walked back the way I came. When I entered the room I saw that Henry was awake and holding Richard.

"My brother says it is time for us to leave the carriage is waiting," I said. Henry looked up at me and nodded.

"Very Well his stuff just needs to be packed," Henry said placing Richard in the crib.

"I'll do that you get yourself cleaned up there's a bath waiting," I told him. He smiled and walked towards me. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me right in the eyes.

"Everything will be different. I will make sure you are happy for I will never lose you again," Henry said. He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I felt desire rise as it always did but for some reason I could not bring myself to fully trust his kiss. I had forgiven him but my trust he would have to earn back. I packed up what little possessions Richard had and took him downstairs to await Henry with everyone else. When everything was loaded into the carriage Henry came down. He looked handsome beyond measure and helped me into the carriage. When we were seated he held my hand in his. William made a strangled noise but Jane silenced him in her own way with a kiss. When Richard fell asleep Henry took him from my arms and held him. As Henry held our little boy I put my head on his shoulder and let it rest there. My life was starting to piece itself back together.

When we arrived in London the people were out in the streets trying to get a peek inside the carriage. Richard woke up to the sounds of London and Henry let out a chuckle.

"He knows he's on his way home," Henry said. I shook my head.

"No he knows we're all home," I said. Henry's smile radiated off of him and I could not have been more pleased. We met Catherine and Charles at the back of the Palace. They had already arranged for a crib for Richard that was near his brothers. When I saw Henry and Edward for the first time in months my heart beat so fast I thought I was going to die from happiness. My children were okay and they were perfectly healthy and safe.

"Sweetheart I'll see you at dinner," Henry said giving me a kiss as he took me to my rooms and left. My ladies in waiting plus Princess Mary all came to hug me. The only one that was not there was Ursula Misseldon.

"Your majesty," Mary said her tears landing on my cloak.

"I've missed you all," I told them.

"We have a bath drawn for your majesty," Katarina said. I smiled. When I immersed myself in the warmth of the water I felt my limbs relax instantly. I did not know how long I remained in the water but when I got out I felt ready to face the court. I was back where I belonged and no one was going to separate me from my family or my children again.

"My lady the Yuletide feast starts in an hour and you need to get dressed," Jane said coming into my bedchamber.

"Very Well and Jane you will soon be my sister so at least in private call me Andrea," I said to her. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Do you need help tying your corset," She asked me. I nodded as I slipped into the damn contraption. Jane came up behind me and started pulling on the strings to my corset. She seemed a little out of it.

"Jane what is wrong," I asked her as she finished tying the corset.

"My father has died your majesty," Jane said.

"I am sorry," I told her.

"He died while you were in captivity but it still hurts to think I am spending my first Christmas without him," Jane said.

"Jane no one can ever know what you feel but I can tell you that with time the pain starts fading and you know that he will never really leave you. He will always be with you," I said to her. She smiled. I went to get the red Christmas gown and when I got it on Jane buttoned up the back. I put the small, delicate wreath that I was to wear on my head on. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt nervousness creep in.

"Your majesty all will be well," Jane said. I nodded.

"Will my sons be attending the feast," I asked her.

"Yes the king has arranged for Princess Mary to hold Henry, Himself to hold Edward and for you to hold Richard," Jane said.

"Is the Princess Mary in the parlor," I asked her. Jane nodded and left the room. When Princess Mary stepped in we both curtseyed to the other.

"Is she to attend," I asked her. Princess Mary smiled and nodded.

"Yes her governess the Lady Margaret Bryan is bringing her. They will arrive shortly after the feast begins," Mary said.

"That is good and from what I heard you are soon to be married," I asked her. Princess Mary blushed and nodded.

"He will be here tonight I will introduce you to him," Mary said. I took her arm and we walked out of my rooms. We separated our arms and Mary fell into step behind me. As I walked servants looked at me and bowed. When I arrived at the entrance to the dining hall Henry stood her.

"Tonight I present a very important person to you all. Queen Andrea of England," I walked inside with my ladies behind me and people made way for us. I sat next to Henry on his right and Princess Mary on his left.

"His Royal Highness Prince Henry Charles Tudor accompanied by the Duke of Suffolk," the announcer said. Charles walked in with one year old Henry and placed him in Mary's arms.

"His Royal Highness Prince Edward William Tudor accompanied by the Duchess of Suffolk," the announced said. Catherine walked forward with Edward and placed him in Henry's arms. Henry stood up with Edward in his arms.

"Tonight is a night for great celebration. For tonight I not only brought back our queen but yesterday I received great news. The child that my beloved queen was rumored to be carrying before her abduction had survived captivity and was born just a month ago. So please welcome His Royal Higness Prince Richard Arthur Tudor accompanied by my wife's brother and our ambassador William Brandon," Henry said. William entered and placed Richard in my arms. I felt real content with my son in my arms. The court clapped at all of us sitting there. Mary sent me a look.

"I would like to present someone to her majesty," Mary asked. Henry nodded. A man came forward. He was a dark handsome man.

"Who is this Princess Mary," I asked her.

"Your majesty may I present my fiancé Duke Philip of Bavaria, Duke Philip my stepmother Queen Andrea," Mary said. The Duke bowed.

"It is an honor. Mary was sick with worry over your capture," the Duke said.

"I am glad I am so dear to Mary that she would cry for me," I said. The Duke smiled and walked back to where he stood with Catherine. Mary and I shared a look. I looked t the entrance to see a little girl with red hair standing there.

"Your majesty Mary and I want to present someone to you this Christmas season," I told him. I gave the signal to the announcer.

"The Lady Elizabeth Tudor escorted by the Lady Margaret Bryan," the announcer said. The little girl walked in with a look of nervousness and apprehension on her face.

"Your majesty this is…," Lady Margaret began to say.

"My daughter Elizabeth you do not have to tell me," Henry said.

"Your majesties," Elizabeth said dipping into a curtsey.

"Princess Elizabeth may I present my wife Queen Andrea," Henry said. The girl gave me a curtsey and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to see you Princess Elizabeth and I hope you will be given any comfort you desire this Christmas season," I told her. Her eyes started to well up and she gave me a hug. I placed her on my lap and she looked at Richard with a look of sisterly love and gently kissed his forehead.

"Je suis une famille," Henry said. The court smiled and Princess Elizabeth looked radiant. Christmas was a time for family and giving and it looked to me as if this Christmas season would be one I remembered forever.

Ursula Misseldon walked to the empty corner of a pub in Norfolk. She had her cloak over her head and cringed when she saw the two figures she was to meet in the back. She grit her teeth and sat in the booth with them.

"Lady you are late," the man spat.

"I am here am I not," Ursula retorted.

"You are but what information do you have," the first man's accomplice asked.

"The King is to make a visit to Westminster Abbey wince he still worries for the Queen's safety he is leaving her in London along with her children," Ursula said.

"How did you get this information," the first man asked.

"My dressmaker heard it when she was delivering a parcel," Ursula replied.

"You will be rewarded in time," The first man said. Ursula nodded and left. When she was gone the second man turned to the first.

"Father so what do we do now," he asked.

"George this is our last chance. We attack London in two days," the man said. Little did they know an old friend of the King's was just passing by the table on the way into the back alley and heard every word. He got on his horse and rode as fst as he could to London hoping he would get there on time.


	18. Chapter 18 Alone?

Last night in bed Henry was looking nervous. It was really unnerving me. At breakfast Henry held my hand and never took his eyes off of me. He kept asking how I was and if I was well fed. He had never acted like this before. I watched him talking to Charles and William in the garden as my ladies and I sat in my chambers reading or sewing. I tried to listen to Mary seeing as she wanted help planning her wedding.

"I am sorry Mary but my mind is elsewhere today," I told her.

"Is it on the children Elizabeth seems to be doing all right," Mary said pointing to the corner of my chambers where Elizabeth was playing with Henry and Edward while Richard slept.

"No it is not I am sorry but can we continue this another day," I asked her. Mary nodded and walked away. I walked over to Jane who was looking out at William.

"Do you know what they are talking about," I asked her.

"No but I wish I did," Jane replied. We both watched our loved ones. Henry did not talk much during our private lunch that afternoon but I knew something was bothering him.

"Excuse us," I told my ladies and the grooms. They gave a bow or curtsey and left.

"Why did you send them away," Henry asked.

"What has you worried my love," I asked putting my hand on his.

"Andrea nothing," Henry replied but his eyes said something different.

"Henry you're lying. You're eyes are a darker shade of brown when they lie so please tell me," I asked. He put down his fork and sighed. He gripped my hand as if I would disappear and kissed it gently.

"Sir Francis Bryan has discovered that the Boleyns are hiding in various places near Hever. His plan of action is that him and a few others take small groups of men and scout out everywhere within a twenty miles," Henry said.

"You are one of those people aren't you," I asked him. Henry nodded.

"I want to be because I want to punish them myself," Henry replied.

"Who will remain here with me," I asked him.

"Your brother William and Edward Seymour are the ones in charge of protecting you and the children," Henry told me.

"When do you leave," I asked him.

"Right after I finish lunch with you sweetheart," Henry replied.

"So basically right now," I said to him. Henry nodded and stood up. I stood up as well and hugged him. Henry pulled me tight into his embrace.

"I won't be gone long," Henry said as he pulled away.

"Just come home safe," I said kissing him. He deepened the kiss and when we separated for lack of air.

"I will nothing will keep me away," Henry told me before leaving the room. My ladies came back in and I ran to the window waiting to see him go. As they gathered outside, Henry waved to me in his armor before riding off with Sir Francis Bryan.

"He will be back your majesty," Edward Seymour said.

"I know he will, he promised," I said to him.

As dinner approached I felt no desire to have a feast so I ordered the kitchens to deliver supper to everyone in the castle. William, Jane, Edward Seymour, Catherine, Mary and Elizabeth sat at the table with me. It was not as cheery as it could have been but there were some laughs here and there.

"So William when do you return to the Imperial Court," Edward asked.

"Right after I marry your beloved sister. If I find any willing Spanish maidens I will send them your way," Edward laughed as Jane lightly hit William on the arm. Mary let out a small chuckle knowing that Edward's wife was a cold woman having an affair with his brother. Voices were heard and a banging began on my door. William grabbed his pistol and I grabbed my dinner knife. William got up and I ushered Mary and Elizabeth behind me. William slowly opened the door. A man rushed in looking nothing like someone at court but like a merchant. William put his pistol to the man's temple.

"Why have you come to the Queen's chambers," William asked.

"I have come to warn her majesty," the man replied.

"Warn me? Warn me about what," I asked the man. William let him go.

"I was in the tavern near Hever a yesterday and heard some gents talkin'. They were going on and on about your majesty and they said that they should have acted sooner. They talked about their army marching on London in two days time," the man said.

"Are you lying," I asked the man.

"No your majesty I heard it and rode straight here," the man replied.

"Did they say anything about numbers," Edward asked.

"No they mentioned a medium sized army but I do not count very well meself," the man said.

"The Boleyns," William said through clenched teeth.

"Do you live in London," I asked the man. He nodded.

"Yes your majesty, I was visitin' me mum near Hever," he said.

"Return to your home, but I promise you London will hold," I told him. He nodded and left.

"Andrea what are you doing," William asked.

"I am not going to sit by and watch London fall," I told him.

"I am not going to let you fight either," William said.

"William this is my kingdom and I will hold the capital now you can either help me or get out of my way," I told him. He sighed.

"I am with you," William said.

"Edward," I asked him.

"The Seymours have always been loyal to the crown and we will not fail now," He said.

"Guards," I called. One named Thomas Barnes came in.

"I want you to summon every person in this castle and bring them to the dining hall now,' I told him get every guard on the way to help you accomplish it," I told him.

"Yes your majesty," He said before leaving.

"Let's go," I told everyone. We all walked to the dining hall. I was all nerves. I would have to defend London and given how hard that Henry had ridden out he would be miles away by now. I can shoot a gun fine but my sword fighting was a little rusty. My friend Kate had always had me practice with her because did sword fighting as a hobby. When we reached the dining hall I stood on the platform that held the throne chairs and waited. The dining hall started to fill with many lords, ladies and servants. Edward stood to my left while William stood to my right. When the dining hall was full and people were lined up outside in the hall I knew it was time to speak.

"I know that this is sudden but some terrible news has just arrived. I have been informed that the Boleyns have raised an army to come and attack London,' I told everyone. Murmurs began.

"When will they be here," a lord asked.

"Two days from yesterday,' William replied. More voices joined in the chaos that was starting to appear.

"The queen is still speaking," Edward shouted. The hall quieted.

"I know that I am just a queen but I am asking for your support and help. London is the capital city in England. We need to all stand together and defend it. I am asking you all to stand and fight beside me to help defend our great city. I am asking you not only as a queen but as an Englishwoman, to raise arms and fight beside me. I am asking for every man, woman and child you can fire a gun or use a sword to help me defend London. Who will help me," I asked.

"I will," William said.

"As will I," Edward said. As every lord, servant and lady, who could agree, to lend help, I felt relief. I was not going to do this alone.

"Ladies who volunteered please see Lord Seymour in the back room where he will write down your skills. Men the same with you but you will report to the Duke of Suffolk. The captain of the guard I will meet with here to look over the design of the city and the castle for a plan of attack. When you have either met with Lord Seymour or the Duke go back to your rooms but report here and you will be told where you are to be and what you are to do," I told them. The entire hall split into two lines and the captain of the guard came forward.

"You are the captain," I asked.

"Yes your majesty," He said bowing.

"Do you have the maps and designs," I asked him.

"Yes my father who was captain before me told me that the best way to be prepared was to have a copy of the maps and designs hidden on me at all times," He said.

"Well then let's get started," I told him pulling up a table that was behind the throne chairs. It was like a little end table. We began discussing strategy and when everyone finally retired for the evening I was exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19 United We Stand

"Your majesty heralds were sent at dawn to summon every Londoner to the palace to be given assignments," the Captain of the Guard whose name was Christopher Moorefield said.

"Good be sure to have them armed and hidden by the windows of their homes and business. No window should be empty," I told him as my ladies maids put me in armor that was fashioned for me. The armorist, who was also the man who warned us, had worked hard the night before making more armor and new weapons. Many had swarmed to help him. When it was securely on me I walked out to see the captain of the Guard with maps laid out on tables.

"Your majesty every place the Boleyns and their army could enter will be guarded. No one had left the city. A scout had said the Boleyns are no more than a few miles away. Everyone is hurrying to their stations," He said.

"My children and my step-children where are they," I asked him.

"The Duke of Bavaria is in control of the window in the room with the Princes Henry, Edward and Richard and the ladies Mary and Elizabeth," the captain replied.

"Your majesty," a herald said running into the room.

"What is it herald," I asked him.

"London is taking up arms as you commanded, with your permission I would like to go to my assigned post," the herald said.

"You may and godspeed," I told him.

"May god keep you your majesty," the herald said before disappearing.

"Your majesty every guard who usually mans the gates are stationed there along with others who will be hidden. The usual guards are told to act normal. When the army is halfway in the city the people will attack while your brother William and Lord Seymour bring the cavalry from behind the castle around to the front and attack the rest of the army. It has all been arranged as you planned your majesty," The captain said. A struggle was heard outside my door and I ran towards it my hand on my sword.

"Sister forgive us for intruding but this scum was found throwing letters from the Boleyns into the fire," William said. I looked into the face of Thomas Cromwell.

"Chain him and throw him in the dungeons. The Boleyns will not get through to the castle to set him free," I told William. He nodded and led the man out.

"Captain," I said turning my attention back to him.

"Yes your majesty," He said.

"Send one of your best riders to find the King. The Boleyns won't expect us to be prepared for an attack so they will use the main roads. Tell him to hurry and head for Hever," I said.

"Yes your majesty," The Captain said.

"And Captain I'll be hidden on the castle wall as was the plan," I told him.

"Yes your majesty and god bless," The captain said as he left. As I grabbed my gun and walked out I ran into Jane Seymour who was hurrying to my children's rooms. She had a pistol in her hand.

"Jane take care of yourself," I told her.

"You as well your majesty they can be seen with a telescope William said," Jane replied as she hurried to where my children were. I took my place on the castle wall gun ready. Everyone I passed was stationed and ready. The bishops were in the castle watching over those who were not fighting. I heard the approaching army and took a deep breath. The usual guards were gripping their guns a little tighter as did the other lords along the castle wall with me. I took a quick look and saw that it was as the man had told us. We had left the gate unlocked just a smidge so they would think it was easy to burst through the gate without actually breaking it. I prepared the gun to fire at anyone who came inside. The Boleyns army was at the gate and the usual guards were firing. The rest of us waited in silence. We heard firing in the city and knew the army was split and London was firing. I looked down to see the Boleyns had entered the castle walls. The captain whistled and that was the signal for the rest of us to fire, so it begins. I fired at people coming in and so did half of us along the walls. I heard hooves and knew the cavalry had attacked. I made a small prayer to god and then thought about nothing else but the battle to hold London.

A fair amount of their army was in the city and people were swarming into the streets. When I ran out of gunpowder the rest of us on the wall joined in the fight below. I unsheathed my sword and started to attack the first person I met. Only a few got through the gate once the cavalry attacked. They were met with gun shots from the castle. So far everything was going along with the plan.

I don't know how long it had been before I heard the cry of victory from the cavalry and from the castle since I had moved myself to the battle in London. I saw the armorist who had warned us fighting two men. I came up behind one of his enemies and took my bloody sword and stabbed him through the gut. The armorist took care of his opponent quickly and nodded to me. I heard the pounding of hooves and saw the rest of the cavalry making their way through London. I turned to see William riding towards me.

"Andrea," he shouted. I had gotten into a fight with a big man and raised my sword in the air quickly before resuming my fight. I was tired and weary and so were those around me. Bodies of enemies and friends alike were in the streets. Not many of our men died from what I could see but I was in a small part of London. I felt a searing pain in my leg and looked down. The man had cut my leg. I gripped my sword and plunged it into his neck before he could blink. His eyes went wide and when I pulled the sword out blood went everywhere.

"Sister," William said riding up to me.

"Brother," I replied taking off my helmet. I ripped off part of my pant leg and tied it around my wound.

"You're hurt," William said as he helped me onto a horse he had brought with him.

"Just a scratch what news," I asked.

"George Boleyn is dead but Thomas Boleyn is nowhere to be found. Some had surrendered and are being held near the gate," William said.

"How many dead in the cavalry," I asked as we rode trying to find Thomas Boleyn.

"Edward Seymour is gravely injured but so far out of about twenty five only six are dead," William said.

"Gather the dead and start counting I will find Boleyn myself," I said riding through the streets. I was about halfway through London when someone jumped out of nowhere and knocked me off of my horse. I looked into the eyes of Thomas Boleyn. I kicked him in the groin and grabbed my sword.

"This is all your fault, you little whore," He snarled and he attacked. I gripped my sword and fought back.

"I am no whore your daughter was considered the whore by everyone," I retorted knowing it would make him angry and hopefully make him over compensate his actions and make him sloppy. It worked and he started not defending himself much. I got his sword out of his hand and had him at sword point.

"Surrender Boleyn it's over. Your army is dead as is your son," I told him.

"Never," Boleyn said grabbing a knife from his boot. Before he could use it I cut off his head. The victory cry rang out all over. The fight was over and London was still held by the crown. I got back on the horse and rode back towards the castle. When I met up with William he seemed to be splitting up the dead bodies.

"Thomas Boleyn is dead," I told him.

"So full victory," William asked I nodded.

"It doesn't feel like it though. A full victory means no lives were lost," I told him.

"You can't save everybody, but you saved London. You are a true queen," William said. I smiled and helped organize the dead and wounded for the doctors.


	20. Chapter 20 High Above The Clouds

It has been thirty one years since that day. The Boleyn Threat was over and Henry returned to me unharmed. My wound healed nice and Henry traces it when he thinks I'm asleep. I look over at him and smile as I close my eyes and think of all that has happened in the past thirty one years.

Mary and the Duke of Bavaria married two months after the attack on February 17, 1539. Henry would deny it but I saw him cry as he gave Mary away. It was a beautiful ceremony in which Elizabeth was the flower girl. Mary and Philip moved to Bavaria shortly after and had two children: Katherine, after her mother, and Eustace, after the beloved Spanish Ambassador.

Jane and my brother William married on March 7, 1539. Jane was all smiles and even though Edward Seymour had scars on his face from the battle you could still detect a smile. They moved to the Spanish court and continued to live between the court and William's country manor in Chester. They had three children: John, Isabelle and Thomas. Jane died in 1545 giving birth to their youngest son Thomas. I guess some aspects of history are meant to happen. William was never the same after her death and he never remarried her rooms at their manor remain untouched her clothes still there.

Catherine divorced Charles in 1547 after the loss of an unborn child. She died later in 1550 of the sweating sickness. Charles remarried a French woman named Brigitte and they had two children, Jane and Esme. Charles died last year, 1568, of fever. Brigitte cares for all three of his children and is in a constant state of mourning.

Elizabeth married Robert Dudley in 1551. They have a happy marriage and one child, Anne in 1558. They live in Hever castle which has been rid of everything belonging to George and Thomas Boleyn. Out of respect for her mother they kept all of her belongings. Henry gave Elizabeth some of her mother's confiscated jewels as a wedding present. It was the only time I had ever seen Elizabeth truly cry.

Henry and I lived in a marriage with more love and respect that many people never know. We have 15 children and have never been happier. After the attack on London we had our first girl, Noelle Tudor in 1540. She was to one of the King Francis's sons and lives happily with her husband. William came in 1541 and is engaged to the daughter of the King of Portugal. Charles Tudor greeted the world in 1544 and is engaged to one of the daughters of the Duke of Cleves. In 1545 Guinevere came and is now engaged to the Prince of Scotland. After Guinevere came Catherine in 1546, Ella in 1548, Nicholas and Christopher in 1551, Aurora in 1552, Rosalie in 1554, Alexander in 1556 and Arthur was born in 1557. Our eldest children Henry, Edward and Richard are the pride and joy of their father. Henry is 24 and is married to the daughter of the armorist and she is currently with child. Edward is married to the daughter of Charles 1 and Richard is married to King Francis's daughter.

"Are you well sweetheart," Henry asked as he came to sit beside me on the hill. I looked down to see our children and grandchildren playing some sort of game.

"You have made me so very happy," I told him.

"As you have made me," Henry replied kissing me lightly.

"EEEWWW," our youngest child Arthur said as he ran up to us. He is only five but resembles his father's brother, Prince Arthur who died so much. Henry pulled him into his arms and hugged him tighter. They laughed and I felt so happy. These past thirty three years with Henry have been the best of my life. The memory of my life before is nothing but a blur of colors and shapes.

"When you fall in love Arthur you'll feel the same as mother and father do," Aurora said coming to stand in front of us.

"I will be a soldier not a husband," Arthur said poking Aurora and running off. Aurora smiled and chased after him.

"Let's walk we have been sitting for too long," Henry said. He stood up and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked.

"You know you are going to have to face it sooner or later," I tell him as we neared where the children were playing. Henry shook his head.

"I will not lose you," Henry whispered.

"All the physicians agree Henry. I'm dying and no matter what remedy they concoct it will not help," I told him in a low voice but the children were all laughing and playing so none of them heard me.

"They can be wrong," Henry said futility.

"No Henry everything has its own time even here in England," I replied kissing him on the lips. When we pulled away Henry was staring at me.

"Why does it have to be now? You've given me everything I have ever wanted," Henry asked.

"I don't know my love but it is just the way it is," I replied. The night passed quickly and Henry refused to let me go.

King Henry looked down at the corpse of his wife. After fifty years of life and thirty three of marriage she was gone. She looked so peaceful and barely had signs of aging, her crown lay upon her head. He looked around to see the children and grandchildren they shared crying and dressed in black. It was not just them crying, all of London could be heard crying. Henry gripped his wife's hand. He leant down to kiss her lips. But just before he did he stopped.

"You were right love, it is time. I will be right behind you soon. I love you my queen, my Andrea," Henry said kissing her lips lightly and stepping back. His children and their families surrounded him in a group hug and tears.

For days Henry would sit by the marble sarcophagus he had fashioned for them years ago. He never believed she would be the first to die. She had so much life and love within her. Most times he would expect to see her walking through the door. Arthur had not let go of her handkerchief and kept it in his pocket at all times. Henry reached up to his neck and held the cross she had given to him many years ago. _Miracles happen_. Andrea was his miracle he knew that now. Henry stood up and walked out confident in the knowledge he would see her soon. Henry felt light and saw nothing but clouds. When the clouds cleared he saw Andrea waiting. She smiled and held out her hand. He took it without question and walked off into the clouds.

Queen Andrea had not been dead a week before King Henry joined her the next week. Their son Henry became King Henry VIIII and reigned for more than fifty years and the Tudor Dynasty was filled with love from their families and from the people.


End file.
